Chatbox love?
by xXxUchihaL0v3rxXx
Summary: ,,Oh great neechan didn't logged off.Huh who's this? Dark Uchiha?,, Haruno Sakura, a girl who's seen as the little sister of Haruno Hitomi, the perfect girl with a perfect boyfriend. Uchiha Sasuke. SasuXSaku HIATUS.
1. Dark Uchiha?

**Hi everyone,some of you may know that I lost a friend that was sharing the fun of writing from the story : The one.I can't write it without her so I discontinued it.**

**Srry,this is a new story from me and alone me.I've got to move on without forgetting my friend so this is for her.**

**Enjoy R&R pls**

**Disclaimer : Do you think I own Naruto?! NO I DON'T! **

* * *

"C'mon Hitomi! David is not gonna wait for ever! It's not fair and not normal that you are chatting with all your friends for three hours! " I put my hands on my hips_."Oh yeah you probably don't know who I am,Konichiwa!Im Haruno Sakura and Im 17 years old.Im going to a school that called : Fire High,it's a great school and they teach something that other school don't teach : Ninja Art.It's really cool and if ninja's still exist then I sure would be a medic nin!" _

A girl with dark purple hair is looking at me with a irritated face. "Hai hai my hime" _"This is my older sister : Hitomi.Although she is a year older,she is threaten me like her little sister.She also is going to Fire High but not for long.Everybody thinks that she's beautiful,smart and nice and yes she is but sometime's it's hurting me.They only see me as the little sister of Hitomi."_

Hitomi stood up and flipt her beautiful dark purple hair.She walked to me and griped my shoulders gentle "Well little sister have fun with David,say him I said hello okay?" _" Oh yeah David,he's my boyfriend.Finally the first one that gives about ME and not Hitomi,we are girl and boy friend for a half year.He and Hitomi are like brother and sister since he's my boyfriend.He is going to another school and we almost never see each other so we're sending mails to each other."_

I shaked her hands from my shoulders and nodded "Yeah okay whatever" She smiled "Thanks for lending me your comp,Im so in love! I'ved got a mail from Sasuke-kun! He said that he was going singed in,but he didn't well yeah too bad.I don't know when Dad is gonna fix mine comp.If you need me just call my cell. Im going to the post-office to send Sasuke-kun a card"

_"Sasuke-kun,he's my sister's boy friend.I don't know much about him because Hitomi almost never tell me things from him.She is always saying that her Sasuke-kun is romantic,nice and charming in his own way,and when she finally saw Sasuke-kun's face she's screaming he's cute and stuff."  
_she sticked her tongue out and walked away."Finally" I walked to the chair and sat down ."Oh great she didn't signed off" a chat window popped out.

**  
Davy : Wazzup Hitomi?**

I smiled,that was David he probably though Hitomi was still on.

**Just Unique Hitomii : Hihi Hya Davy! It's me Sakura,Hitomi didn't logged off.**

**Davy : Err oops okay do you know where she is?**

**  
Just Unique Hitomii : Oh yeah she said that she went to the post-office to send her boy friend a card or something.**

**Davy : Ok,a friend of mine needs me BYE**

**Just Unique Hitomii : Kay bye honey!**

**Davy singed off.**

I sighed and I wanted to singed off until another chat window popped out."Who's this?"

**Dark Uchiha singed in.**

**Dark Uchiha : Yo honey,srry that Im late.Ainki was checking my mail that jerk.**

Who is this one of my sis friends?! What to do?! I panicked and I did the first thing that was on my mind.

**Just Unique Hitomii : Awh mean from him!**

**Dark Uchiha : It's Itachi this is really something for him**

**Just Unique Hitomii : Ehm ano  
**

**Dark Uchiha : What?  
**

**Just Unique Hitomii : Im not Hitomi,Im her sister Sakura**

**Dark Uchiha : Aa.You're Sakura?**

**Just Unique Hitomii : Yep**

**Dark Uchiha : Bye I wanted to talk with Hitomi**

**Just Unique Hitomii : Wait! You're so mean!**

**Dark Uchiha : Im just being me**

I looked mad at the screen,who does this jerk think he's?! I wanted to sing off but my hands didn't listen.

**Just Unique Hitomii : Jerk!**

**Dark Uchiha : Felt relieved?**

**Just Unique Hitomii : I can't believe that Hitomi would talk like someone like you! You're total jerk!**

**Dark Uchiha : Hn whatever,you're nothing like your sis said**

**Just Unique Hitomii : What?! She's been telling things about me and I don't know a single thing of you?!**

**Dark Uchiha : Yeah think so **

**Just Unique Hitomii : That's so unfair!**

**Dark Uchiha : Welcome to the real world**

**Just Unique Hitomii : Grr tell me you're name!**

**Dark Uchiha : No,funny thing is that I know yours : Haruno Sakura**

**Just Unique Hitomii : Not fair! Tell me more about you,what do you like?**

**Dark Uchiha : I hate many things**

**Just Unique Hitomii : Do you have dreams?**

**Dark Uchiha : I don't have dreams only ambitions,to surpass my brother**

**Just Unique Hitomii : Why that so? You're jealous of your brother?**

**Dark Uchiha : No,he's a total moron**

**Just Unique Hitomii : Don't you wanna tell more about yourself?**

**Dark Uchiha : No**

**Just Unique Hitomii : JEESH You're so cold! You really need to tell me how you and my sister met each other!**

**Dark Uchiha : Ask her**

**Just Unique Hitomii : ARGH! I really wanna throw a kunai at you!**

**Dark Uchiha : Kunai?**

**Just Unique Hitomii : Yeah a ninja weapon,on my school they learn us things about ninja's and stuff.**

**Dark Uchiha : Serious? Ninja are awesome**

**Just Unique Hitomii : Yeah! Ninja's are cool! If ninja's still excited I would be a medic nin**

**Dark Uchiha : Medic nin? **

**Just Unique Hitomii : Medic nin's are ninja's that heals**

**Dark Uchiha : Lame dude,Ninja's that are fighting are awesome**

**Just Unique Hitomii : Medic nin's aren't lame! They heal ppl that are hurt!**

**Dark Uchiha : Whatever,I'ved readed a book about ninja's and things and the sharingan is like kick ass**

**Just Unique Hitomii : Sharingan? Oh that red eye thingy?**

**Dark Uchiha : Aa**

**Just Unique Hitomii : That's scary but I heard that you could copy jutsu's with the sharingan**

**Dark Uchiha : Awesome**

**Just Unique Hitomii : The chidori is really cool!**

**Dark Uchiha : Betcha that it's,who was the user of it? I'ved heard that only one dude used that technique**

**Just Unique Hitomii : I think the user of the chidori was the son of the white fang and the technique wasn't complete without the sharingan.**

**Dark Uchiha : White fang? the legendary?  
**

**Just Unique Hitomii : Yep**

**Dark Uchiha : g2g,give me your email **

**Just Unique Hitomii : You wanna talk with me?**

**Dark Uchiha : Yeah you're interesting**

I felt warm inside,someone who knew who Hitomi was wanted to talk with ME!

* * *

**Whatcha think of it? Review pls! I've got this idea from the Naruto chatbox on youtube.I love them but they are always...let'say not dramatic enough xP**

**So what did I do? MAKE MY OWN CHATBOX! Hihi I've got that idea from Hitomi lending Sakura's computer from MYSELF AND MY BROTHER!  
Im lending my brothers computer XD Hihi and my brothers name is...DAVID! I wanted to take revenge of him because he's always bothering me.  
That Hitomi didn't logged off. and Sakura is on her account is also from myself and my brother.While I was lending his comp. he didn't logged off. and oh my  
I had mean ideas! Too bad that he catch me...T.T BYE**


	2. Naruto spill it!

**Hi mina! Updated soon neh? I was really exited about this story! Well not much ppl wrote a review T.T I wanna thank the ppl that did ARIGATOU!**

**Ok well it's 11.07 PM here in The Netherlands (don't ask) and Im alone with my brother...It's worser then being ALL alone...you don't know how my brother**

**is like,he can scare the death out of you (SERIOUSLY) I hope he won't do anything to me (Pls dear god!) ENJOY**

**Disclaimer : Don't own Naruto and oh gosh I feel something behind me and there is no one...OO**

* * *

"Ohayo Sakura-chan,how was your holiday?!" The blond boy walked towards me._ "This is Uzumaki Naruto,he's my best friend.We were friends since our childhood.He's really nice but sometime's he's really clumsy,or in my words : a baka." _Naruto smiled at me "Sakura-chan! Did you saw that girl with that short skirt?!" He was jumping up and down."Naruto relax! You're such a pervert!" I punch him on his head "Sakura-chan that really hurts!" I sighed "Forhead!" Another blond came walked to me,but this was a girl.

_"Meet Ino-pig,I used to hate her but we became friends later.We still have these little fights and stuff,but we are always helping each other out." _"Ino-pig" Ino looked at me "Forhead" we looked at each other.Thunnder lightning! We looked at each other with a hateful look and then we hugged."That was a long time!"

"Were did you go Ino-pig?! I tried to call you but I couldn't reach you" she smiled and she let go. "I was on vacation,I didn't knew it and I couldn't tell you.But let's go Ten ten,Shikamaru,Neji and Hinata are waiting for us." she smiled and pulled me with her I pulled Naruto "Aah Sakura-chan! Let me go!"

We walked,pulling each other, to the others.Ino letted me go and pointed at a girl next to Neji "!Let's talk with Hinata!" she was pulling me,again.I watched at Naruto and he was looking like he saw a goddes or something.Dreaming,happy,I looked at the way he was looking."Eh Naruto why are you looking at tree?" he shaked his head "Huh? What was your question?" I sighed."Hey girls! How were your vacations?" Hinata smiled.

**Blossom Sakura signed in.**

**Miss Ino : Forhead!**

**Blossom Sakura : Ino-pig!**

**Miss Ino : I invited Ten Ten and Hinata to the chat room you wouldn't mind do you? **

**Blossom Sakura : No in matter of fact! But don't you think that Hinata has changed?**

**Miss Ino : Yeah! She let her hair grow! It fits her,did you saw some guys were drooling at her? Well not all I mean the guys **

**are drooling over me.**

**Blossom Sakura : Yeah right but she does has changed! Anyway did you saw Naruto today? He was all dreamy and stuff,would he be...**

**in love or something?!**

**Miss Ino : Who knows?! This is a gossip! **

**Blossom Sakura : Ino-pig this is so you**

**Miss Ino : What?!**

**Butterfly signed in  
Weapons rocks! signed in**

_"Oh yeah they are Hinata and Ten ten.Hinata is the cousin of Neji,she is really sweet and nice.We always were friends but it tooked long time because she sometimes was_

_too shy.Ten ten is the girlfriend of Neji,I have no idea how they ever became boy/girl friend.Well Ten ten is a tomboy but she sure is cool! She really show people_

_that girls also can kick butts!_

**Butterfly : Hi!**

**Weapons rocks: Hi girls!**

**Miss Ino : Hi! Did you know that Naruto was drooling/dreaming of someone?! He also send a LOVE NOTE!**

**Blossom Sakura : Ino-pig! He only dreamed! Jeesh you're making things up!**

**Miss Ino : Yeah yeah okay but still!**

**Butterfly : Ehm who is it?**

**Miss Ino : Dunno...WE'VE GOT TO KNOW!**

**Weapons rocks: Does it matters? He is our friend so he's got to say it to us right?**

**Best thing ever Ramen! singed in**

**Destiny is doing this singed in**

**Take a nap singed in**

_They are : Naruto,Neji and Shikamaru.You know who Naruto is.Neji is the cousin from Hinata._

_He sure is weird and cold and stuff but sometimes he's fun to be with._

_Shikamaru is the boy friend of Ino,he's lazy and smart...smart like heck!_

_Too bad he's too lazy to do some smart things hihi.He's nice and also very fun,when he's awake!_

**Best thing ever Ramen: Yo everyone!**

**Weapons rocks: Why are you all here?! Ino did you invited them too?**

**Destiny is doing this : She didn't**

**Take a nap : Troublesome...Naruto invited us here**

**Weapons rocks: Naruto! **

**Butterfly : Well it isn't a bother to me**

**Miss Ino : Naruto! Tell me**

**Best thing ever Ramen: What?**

**Blossom Sakura : You know we all are friends right?**

**Best thing ever Ramen: Yeah?**

**Blossom Sakura : And friends are saying everything to each other right?**

**Best Thing ever Ramen: Yeah!**

**Miss Ino : WHO DID YOU DREAMED OF?!**

**Destiny is doing this : You dreamed about someone? A girl or boy?**

**Weapons rocks: Awh Neji! Don't be mean**

**Miss Ino : Well are you gonna say something or what?**

**Take a nap : Ino really is gonna beat it out of you if you're not telling it to her**

**Miss Ino : Shika! Why would you think that of me?!**

**Take a nape : Im your boy friend,woman.Baka just say it**

**Best thing ever Ramen: It's a girl and I like her**

**Miss Ino : And...?!**

**Best thing ever Ramen: And what?**

**Blossom Sakura : Her name?! **

**Dark Uchiha singed in**

**Miss Ino : Ohh and who's this?! Nice screen name!**

**Blossom Sakura : What are you doing here?!**

**Dark Uchiha : Chatting,what's your problem?**

**Best thing ever Ramen: Yo teme who are you?**

**Dark Uchiha : Shut up dobe**

**Best thing ever Ramen: You shut up yourself!**

**Miss Ino : Who are you?**

**Dark Uchiha : A person**

**Destiny is doing this : That's great didn't knew that**

**Weapons rocks: Sakura who's this?**

**Blossom Sakura : Dunno,he's a friend of my sister I guess.He won't tell me his name!**

**Miss Ino : Ahah? Well if you're a friend of Hitomi you're nice I think? Im Ino!**

**Blossom Sakura : Oh no he isn't nice! **

**Dark Uchiha : Right,if you think so? Hitomi thinks Im nice**

**Best thing ever Ramen: Hehe teme is smart **

**Weapons Rocks:Well give him a chance! Im Ten ten**

**Butterfly : Hi Im Hinata**

**Destiny is doing this : Neji**

**Take a nap : Troublesome,Shikamaru here**

**Best thing ever Ramen: And the great Uzumaki Naruto!**

**Dark Uchiha : Dobe**

**Miss Ino : Got a cam.?**

**Dark Uchiha : Yeah**

**Miss Ino : Wanna put on?!**

**Dark Uchiha : No**

**Best thing ever Ramen: Afraid she will see your ugly face?**

**Dark Uchiha : No scared to get another fangirl**

**Best thing ever Ramen: Yeah right!**

**Dark Uchiha : Whatever**

**Butterfly : Are you and Hitomi close friends?**

**Dark Uchiha : You can say**

**Miss Ino : How do you look like?**

**Weapons rocks: Ino you're serious?! Flirting with someone while you already have**

**a boy friend**

**Miss Ino : Im NOT flirting! I just want to know! So answer my question pls.**

**Dark Uchiha : None of your business**

**Miss Ino : Owh someone here is stubborn! I like that!**

**Dark Uchiha : Whatever don't ask me things go where you were**

**Take a nap : So Naruto,you were dreaming of a girl?**

**Destiny is doing this : Baka give a name**

**Butterfly : Or describe her**

**Best thing ever Ramen: Okay! She is beautiful and if you see her you would see the sun that is shining for her.**

**Blossom Sakura : That's cute!**

**Weapons rocks: Introduce her to us**

**Best thing ever Ramen: No**

**Dark Uchiha : Let me guess she doesn't even know you exist?**

**Best thing ever Ramen: Shut up teme!**

**Blossom Sakura : Sorry guys got to go Hitomi want to go on the comp.**

**Weapon rocks,Butterfly,Miss Ino,Best thing ever Ramen: BYEEEE**

**Destiny is doing this,Take a nap : Cyah**

**Dark Uchiha : Laterz **

**Blossom Sakura signed out.**

"Sakura!Are you done yet? I want to chat with Sasuke-kun!Please!" Hitomit was begging me dramatic."I need him!" I sweat dropped "She looked at me with her beautiful dark blue/purple eyes."So you're really that obsessed with him?" she smiled. "You're kidding? He's one of the most precious person to me! I love him!" She pushed me lightly of the chair.

"He really cares for the person Im,the most people only talk with me or are my friends because Im popular." she smiled at me again,she looked at the screen and then jumped around in a little chibi form."Sasuke-kun is on!" I sweat dropped again but I knew now that he's a precious person of my sister.

Then I though of my boyfriend : David,I grabbed my cellphone and called David.The phone ring a few times, I was excited I that feel my whole body is energetic but my heart is against it.It's not jumping like crazy but normal.STRANGE "Hi who's this?" I smiled "Hi it's me Sakura!" I sat on the couch."Oh hi babe,how are you?" "Im good miss you so much!" I heard him laugh "I miss you too!" I wanted to see him I wanted to see his laugh I wanted it so bad. "Davy can you please come this Saturday? I want to see you so much!" I heard him laugh again "Yeah I can come what time?" I squeezed my eyes from excitnes and opened them again "Okay! Is 2 pm good?Hitomi is gonna be happy! You two can talk with each other again,it has been a long time."

"Oh ok! So does she has a boy friend? She breaked up with eh what was his name?" I looked at Hitomi's direction "Ehm can't say right now but yeah she has a new boyfriend." I heard nothing for a few moments."So what's his name?" "Sasuke-kun" I saw Hitomi was looking at me with a question mark,I waved her to go back were she was.While is was doing that I heard David mumbeling things."Are you sure he isn't like her other boy friend?" I sighed "Yeah I don't really know but she said that he's a precious person to her and she isn't saying that soon."

"Okay l'll see you later bye!" "bye!" I hung up and closed my eyes.

* * *

**PLS REVIEW! It's seems like not much ppl likes this story T.T ...Im sooooo b.tchy! I hate myself! Nah I don't hate myself (maybe?) I HATE MY BROTHER!**

**He did something to me and I kind- let's say I need a new pair of pants...Im NOT a baby! He's just scary like no one is! (Really it's NOT normal!) **

**If you don't think so you should meet him...be prepared! XD**


	3. OMG! Dark Uchiha is DUN DUN DUN

**IM BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER! Thank all people that added this story to their favorite story list! ARIGATOU MINA!!!**

**Funny thing is that MANY people are not reviewing but they are adding this story on their favorite list...T.T PLS MINA ONE REVIEW PLS?**

**JUST ONE IS ENOUGH! T.T Ok. bout me again XD srry!!! Brother is being stupid like always...HE'S READING THIS STORY! OMFG O.O **

**I didn't knew it first and then I walked into his room with out knocking and he was READING it! YAY Big bro is fan of me! HI DAVID!**

**ENOUGH! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer : xXxUchiha LoverxXx Doesn't own Naruto (neither Sasuke-kun T.T DAMN IT! HE'S FREAKING HOT I WANT HIM!) **

* * *

"No tell us!" Ino was shaking Naruto and I laughed."Don't be mean Naruto! We're friends right! Spill!" Ten ten stood up and clenched her fist on the table."Baka! Im gonna punch it out of you if you're not telling us!" everybody sweat dropped.Naruto came closer to Hinata and he jumped "Oops sorry! Got to go eh the girl is expecting me." He walked away "We've got to ask that dude" Neji closed his eyes,I was confused,which 'dude'?

"Eh which dude? Did I mist something?" Shikamaru sighed. "When you signed off. That dude that you know and Naruto became friends" Hinata laughed "They became friends but on a strange way" I didn't get it."Strange way?" Ino also laughed "Yeah they were cursing at each other" then I laughed."Was Hitomi in the chat?" Ten ten shaked her head.

"No they were in a private chatroom,I wonder what they were talking about.Sasuke didn't response for a while" I leaned on my hand,I wanted to know it too.Would they have a romantic chat? Me and David aren't like that close,I wished I had a relation like Hitomi and Sasuke.Wait! Im NOT jealous!

"Oi isn't that Naruto baka?" everybody looked at Naruto."What is he doing? Is that the girl?" Naruto was laughing happy and the girl laught too."Aw that's sweet!" Hinata suddenly say

"I forget something in my locker" she walked away,Naruto was looking at her and then he walked to us with his big smile across his face."What's wrong?"

Neji sighed "She forgot something in her locker,so that's the girl?" Naruto looked around "Where?" Ten ten slapped his head."Baka the girl you were talking with!" Naruto rubbed on the spot where Ten ten slapped him "Huh? Oh yeah that girl."

**Blossom Sakura signed in **

**Dark Uchiha : Yo**

**Blossom Sakura : Hiya! We're the only one here?**

**Dark Uchiha : Think so, in this chat room we are**

**Blossom Sakura : Kay,how was your day?**

**Dark Uchiha : Sucked **

**Blossom Sakura : Why that?**

**Dark Uchiha : Itachi**

**Blossom Sakura : What has he done?**

**Dark Uchiha : He screamed my name**

**Blossom Sakura : Is that bad?**

**Dark Uchiha : Yeah it was,fan-girls were there and they chased me**

**Blossom Sakura : Okay?**

**Dark Uchiha : Do you know the Uchiha's ?**

**Blossom Sakura : No**

**Dark Uchiha : Good,how was your day?**

**Blossom Sakura : Well your "friend" dreamed of a girl and we've met her**

**Dark Uchiha : Dobe?Oh yeah so what's her name?**

**Blossom Sakura : Ayame,she is nice everyone likes her but Hinata is doing strange when she's around **

**Dark Uchiha : Like?**

**Blossom Sakura : Well she excused her many time's**

**Dark Uchiha : Strange**

**Blossom Sakura : So what did you and Hitomi talked about yesterday?**

**Dark Uchiha : Stuff**

**Blossom Sakura : Stuff?**

**Dark Uchiha : Yeah stuff**

**Blossom Sakura : Pls tell me!**

**Dark Uchiha : You're annoying**

**Blossom Sakura : You're a jerk!**

**Dark Uchiha : Whatever,Im myself in my own way**

**Blossom Sakura : That's weird,you know what my sister says about her boyfriend?**

**Dark Uchiha : What?**

**Blossom Sakura : That he's nice in his own way**

**Dark Uchiha : Hn,maybe**

**Blossom Sakura : I think she's right,when she is having a bad day he's talking with her for a sec. and BAM she's all happy again!**

**Dark Uchiha : Then he's a great boyfriend right?**

**Blossom Sakura : Yeah,I wished my boyfriend was here**

**Dark Uchiha : And why isn't he with you?**

**Blossom Sakura : He lives somewhere else,I think he's bussy with his friend?**

**Dark Uchiha : Well a guy should make time for his girl,he's her boyfriend**

**Blossom Sakura : Aww thanx! Now I kinda see why you're a friend of my sister!**

**Dark Uchiha : Tsk**

**Blossom Sakura : What is the name of your school?**

**Dark Uchiha : Sound high**

**Blossom Sakura : Oh! I know that school! **

**Dark Uchiha : Great**

**Blossom Sakura : What?**

**Dark Uchiha : You better not gonna chase me or something**

**Blossom Sakura : Who do you think you're?! JERK **

**Dark Uchiha : That'a big word for a little girl**

**Blossom Sakura : You're just like my sister!**

**Dark Uchiha : Me ain't woman**

**Blossom Sakura : A male one!**

**Dark Uchiha : Whatever,how do you know my school?**

**Blossom Sakura : My sister's boyfriend goes to that school**

**Dark Uchiha : Aa,what's his name?**

**Blossom Sakura : Sasuke-kun**

"Sasuke-kun? What's with my sweety pie? You're not gossiping are you?" I looked behind me and there was the great Hitomi.She was all clying on me to look at the screen.

"Mou what are you saying? Who's this? Me want to see!" my hair was in a mess because of her clying over me."Hey wait! Don't read! I don't even have privacy here!" she stopped and placed her hands on her closed eyes. "Im not looking! Hurry Saku-chan and let me on it!" I laughed at her behavior. "Ok! Wait!"

**Dark Uchiha : I know him and he knows me,we never met and we're never talking with each other and we still know each other**

**Blossom Sakura : What do you mean with he knowing you and you knowing him when you two never met? Oh and I've got to go Hitomi wants on**

**the comp.**

**Dark Uchiha : Gotta find out by yourself**

**Blossom Sakura : ARGH I hate you!**

**Dark Uchiha : Love you c yah**

Love you? This is a joke right? What does he means? He loves my sister so this is a joke! Right? "Leaving me with this!" I didn't know that I said that out loud. "Leaving you with what?And who?David?" Hitomi was standing behind me with her hands still on her eyes."Err nobody! Just talking to myself! Hehe just a few things!" I looked at the screen and Hitomi also did."David isn't on. awh too bad! When are you done?" I looked irritated at her,she poked me."Just wait! Jeesh! You really need to get on a date with him then chatting with him!" Hitomi stopped.

"What a good idea little sister!" she jumped up and down.She pushed me from the chair "Please let me now! I've got to plan with Sasuke-kun!" I sighed and brushed invisible dust from my clothes."Okay,but it's only because the next time you're not bothering me thank to this" I smiled and watch at what my sister did.I watch at the screen and saw her chatting.

**Just Unique Hitomii : Hey honey! You can't believe what my sister just said!**

**Dark Uchiha : Hey babe,what did she said?**

Dark Uchiha? Wait a sec! Isn't that the screen name of...! OMG

**Just Unique Hitomii : We should go on a date!**

**Dark Uchiha : Sounds good,well she's smart.We owe her for this idea.**

I blushed,Hitomi looked at me and laughed."I said that he was nice in his own way!" she was all happy and typte things.

**Just Unique Hitomii : When?! Where?! What time?! I miss you!**

**Dark Uchiha : Haha babe relax,let me see...**

**Just Unique Hitomii : HURRY CAN'T WAIT LIKE THIS**

**Dark Uchiha : Chill hon,this Saturday 3 pm?**

**Just Unique Hitomii : Yay! I really want to see you! SO BAD! **

What the heck?! I couldn't keep it anymore I poked Hitomi "Ehm nee-chan,who's this?" she laughed "This is Sasuke-kun of course! Who else?!You though that I was cheating?"

I froze,this was Sasuke-kun,I chatted with him all the time! THAT JERK! Now I know what he means: 'I know him and he knows me,we never met and we're never talking with each other and we still know each other' You could read my reaction on my face and Hitomi smirked evil. "Why are you so panicked?" I shaked my head "I-Im not!" Hitomi placed her hands on her lips. "Ahah!"

**Just Unique Hitomi : Did you met my little sister Sakura?**

**Dark Uchiha : Yeah think so**

**Just Unique Hitomii : When?**

**Dark Uchiha : That time you didn't singed off. and I though she was you**

Hitomi eyes wided "Sakura you were on my account? How could you?!" she cried in anime-style.I sweat dropped,nee-chan wasn't a violent person.I sighed and putted my hand on

her head."Hitomi what do you think of me? That I would really go on your account without permission?" she stopped and looked at me and then cried again."Im sorry! Im a bad sister!"

I sweat dropped again,how many times did I have to sweat drop?! "Nee-chan you're such a crybaby! I think Im here the real big sis!" I smirked and she stopped with crying.

"Oh no! You're not,little sis!" she rubbed my cheeks "You're my little cute Saku-chan!" It worked,she stopped with crying and was happy again.

**Just Unique Hitomii : Sweety,how was your day?**

**Dark Uchiha: Not good**

**Just Unique Hitomii : Why? **

**Dark Uchiha : Fan-girls were chasing me **

**Just Unique Hitomii : THEY WERE?! **

Oh great Im reading a chat from two love birds,hmph. I walked out of my room and walked to the living room down stairs.I turned the television on and sat on the couch.Hm,so Hitomi is going to a date with this Sasuke-kun? On Saturday like me and David.I should call him to tell him he doesn't has long time to talk with her. I grabbed my phone dialect his number and waited.

"Hey what's up?" I smiled "It's me Sakura,I got to tell you this now.Hitomi is going on a date with her boy friend this Saturday so if you wanna talk with her longer you've got to come earlier." I could hear that he was mad or something. "What's the matter?" "Oh nothing yeah okay Im gonna be earlier." A question was eating me away,I need to ask it. "Ehm David,why aren't we like a normal couple?" there was a awful silent "A normal couple?" "Yeah doing things with each other,talking more with each other.Be all in love..." I heard his shocked voice.

"What do you mean all in love? Do you think I don't love you? Or do you don't love me?" Oops I said it wrong what now?! "No that's not what I mean! Let me say it different.Why aren't we hanging out with each other much?" stupid stupid! "We're living in a different town and we don't always have time an- oh other call bye!" he hung up "Bye" I whispered it,was this a little fight? Is he mad at me? What have I done?!

* * *

**Awh poor Sakura T.T What will I do? MUHAHA (laughing evil) find out in the next chapter!**

**Sakura : GRRR IM GONNA HIT THAT DAVID!  
Big bro : Hey!  
Sakura : Who're you?  
Big bro : David  
Sakura : YOU'RE THAT JERK?!  
Big bro : NO!  
Sakura : Who are you then?  
Big bro : Argh..just a fan of this story  
Sakura : Haha wanna say the words?  
Big bro : NO  
Sakura : C'mon I'll do it too  
Big bro : HMPH ok...  
Sakura : PLEASE  
Big bro : review  
Sakura : MINA!  
Big bro : it  
Sakura : MAKES  
Big bro : xXxUchiha LoverxXx  
Sakura : HAPPY  
Big bro : and  
Sakura : SHE  
Big bro : will  
Sakura : UPDATE  
Big bro : faster  
Hitomi and Sasuke : BYEEEE,C yah  
Sakura : HOW DID YOU TWO CAME HERE?!  
**


	4. Ayame : Naruto friend slash crush?

**Like big bro and Sakura said if you're reviewing Im gonna update faster! MUHAHA ok. for : ****kt : "Maybe it's gonna happen MAAAAAYBE XD You'll see err I mean READ XDD" and for Julii3-Chan : "Maybe you're right MAAAAYBE XDD" find it out with reading! Oh sorry about the BAD grammars T.T  
I can't write! T.T Me and my poor grammars T.T**

**...ENJOY **

**  
Disclaimer : DUDE why should I own Naruto? Nobody is crazy enough to give it to me! THEY WANT IT TOO! **

* * *

"So you and Naruto met in the summer vacation? How cute!" Naruto looked away and a girl next from him laughed. "Well it's not that cute,he spilled water over me and so we met." Ino laughed and pointed at Naruto."You baka! Spilling water over Ayame!" Naruto wasn't enjoying his time he felt embarrassed and walked to Hinata who was quiet. Me,Hinata ,Ayame the girl slash friend of Naruto hihi, Ino,Hinata and Naruto are in a cafe.The others went somewhere else,they say that the coffee there is better.Why should you drink coffee?! Distgusting.

"Hinata-chan! How are you?" Hinata smiled softly and looked at her tea."Good I think,Naruto-kun don't just talk with me because Im not talking" he shaked his head "No no! I just wanna know how Hinata-chan is doing!" She closed her eyes and sipped her tea.She slowly opened her eyes facing Naruto and smiled.

"Tell me what happened today" Hinata was still smiling at him and he nodded happy."Well well! Gai took the sake from Baa-chan and he got hit!" Hinata laughed shyly.Naruto cheeks became...PINK/RED and he looked down "How was your day?" she leaned on her arm "Nothing much I think,ehm Neji hitted a guy because he was standing too close to me."

Hinata shaked her head and took another sip from her tea.Ino laughed again "Awh! Neji really is to strict! Neh Ayame?" Ayame nodded."Hinata-san isn't it bothering you?" she shaked her head."Maybe I should think that but Im not,it's kinda weird but if Neji is doing that I know he cares of me." I nodded "Yeah! But about Gai girls-" Naruto has his arms crossed."Im not a girl!" I sighed "Girls and a guy we've got to go before we need to push ourself thousand times up from Gai-sensei" Ino looked disgusted "No! Come we can't be late!" she hated PE hihi.

**Blossom Sakura singed in**

**Butterfly singed in**

**N.A. : Hey girls!**

**Blossom Sakura : Ehm who are you?**

**N.A. : Hihi it's me! Ayame!**

**Blossom Sakura : Oh! Hey how are you?**

**N.A : Im fine how about you two?**

**Butterfly : Im fine too**

**Blossom Sakura : Im feeling exhausted**

**Butterfly : How come?**

**Blossom Sakura : Nee-chan...**

**N.A. : Do you have a sister?! I didn't know!**

**Blossom Sakura : Oh yeah sorry,her name is : Hitomi**

**Butterfly : She's really nice!**

**N.A. : Hitomi huh? Oh yes Naruto told me somethings about her**

**Blossom Sakura : Like?**

**N.A. : Things like her boyfriend **

**Butterfly : What was his name? Ehm..**

**Blossom Sakura : Sasuke-kun,about him! I was chatting with him while I didn't knew!**

**N.A. : Wow,did he knew who you were?**

**Blossom Sakura : Yeah,I said it stupid neh?**

**N.A. : YEAH! No jk **

**Blossom Sakura : I miss David**

**Butterfly : Ehm Sakura,Ayame doesn't know who he's. He's her boyfriend**

**N.A. : Ahah! Ok thanks!Tell me more about David!**

**Blossom Sakura : Well he's romantic,nice,cute and very very sweet! But we almost never see or talk to each other lately.**

**Butterfly : Hihi but Saturday you can! Didn't you and David were going out?**

**Blossom Sakura : Yes! Im so excited! My sister is also going on a date Saturday and she's al jumpy and stuff.I can't understand it!**

**Sasuke-kun isn't that great,that's what I think**

**N.A. : Awh you don't know him! Maybe he's really nice?**

**Blossom Sakura : Maybe? Im going to find out!**

**Butterfly : Ayame,do you have a boyfriend?**

**N.A. : No but I like this boy**

**Blossom Sakura : Who?**

**N.A. : Ok promise me you don't tell anyone okay?**

**Blossom Sakura : I promise**

**Butterfly : Me too**

**N.A. : It's Naruto! I think Im in love!**

**Butterfly : Naruto-kun? Ehm weren't you just friends?**

**Blossom Sakura : No I don't think so! I was thinking something like that! I mean c'mon! You two met in the summer vacation at the beach...when he**

**spilled water over you...ugh what a baka!**

**N.A. : I think it's kinda romantic hihi**

**Butterfly : But he spilled water over you **

**N.A. : It doesn't matter right? Im mean it was love at first sight**

**Blossom Sakura : Well we're gonna get you and Naruto together!**

**Butterfly : Ehm yeah**

**N.A. : You girls really are good friends!**

**Butterfly : Hm thanks**

**Blossom Sakura : No problem**

**N.A. : Well I like Naruto and Sakura probably would like her boyfriend so who do you like Hinata?**

**Butterfly : Me? Ehm I like this boy for a long time but he doesn't see me like Im seeing him**

**Blossom Sakura : Tell me who is it?!**

**Butterfly : Eh nevermind**

**N.A. : Why?**

**Butterfly : It's just embarrassing,he doesn't like me**

**Blossom Sakura : NOT TRUE! We've first got to know who he's!**

**Butterfly : You'll find out one day hihi.Oh Neji is here,he want to read his stuff...**

**N.A. : Stuff?**

**Butterfly : Hihi ok don't tell anyone but he'a horoscope freak! He's always searching for it and buys tarot cards!**

**Blossom Sakura : No way!**

**N.A. : Haha!**

**Butterfly : He's coming bye!**

**Butterfly singed off**

**N.A. : Oh Naruto is here,He want to talk with me! BYE**

**N.A. singed off.**

Hm nobody was on. so I logged off. I did the comp. off. and heard Hitomi scream.I rushed to her room and opened her door. "Hitomi what's the matter?!" she was lying on the floor

with clothes in her arms."I-I-I...I don't know what to wear on my date!" she jumped up and cried anime-style with her hands all over her clothes. I slapped my forhead "Hitomi,just buy something" she stopped and smiled. "Yeah! Please Sakura come with me!" she pulled me up and I coudn't stop het from pulling me.

* * *

**Im DONE tell me what you think...or what you wanna to happen BUT I can't say I'll do it. Maaaaaaybe XD**

**Sasuke : Why am I not in this chapter? Even Baka is in it!**

**xXxUchiha LoverxXx : Because you wasn't in in it!**

**Sasuke : WHY NOT?!**

**xXxUchiha LoverxXx : DON'T YELL AT ME! 1.) Look at my name : UCHIHA LOVER... or should I change that in a ITACHI LOVER?  
2.) Shut up! Im the author of this story! I can kill you off if I want! (or if I feel like )**

**Sasuke : Darn the author is creepy**

**xXxUchiha LoverxXx : Im still the author...say the words pls**

**Sasuke : Hn...-thinking-I still got to kill Itachi off...maybe if Im friendly she will do it?-thinking- Ok. I'll do it!**

**xXxUchiha LoverxXx : Im not gonna kill Itachi off,he isn't even really in this story! That would be very mean of me!**

**Sasuke : DAMNIT!**

**xXxUchiha LoverxXx : C'mon the ppl wanna leave**

**Sasuke : Review **

**xXxUchiha LoverxXx : Forgot the magic word**

**Sasuke : Ugh...pl...ea...s...e**

**xXxUchiha LoverxXx : PLEASE! BYEBYE**


	5. Maybe is Sasuke kun nice?

**Here's chapter 5! Thanx for the reviews! T.T so happy...YOSH! Before you read it : I can't write! Especially NOT English so the grammars are screwed up T.T**

**Sorry can't help it! ENJOY **

**Disclaimer : Oh not again..I don't own it...JEESH it's very ANNOYING to write it EVERY single time!**

* * *

There we were,in the mall.Hitomi was wearing a white tank top,a pink/black skirt and black heels.She looked great and the other people though that too,they were drooling of her.

Im just wearing a black shirt a gift from Hitomi with : 'My Hime' , a black skinny jean with white sneakers. I know horrible combination! Well it didn't looked that bad but Hitomi was the one who was getting the attention,like always of course.She turned to me that make her hair go all the directions,she's smiling soft. "Come Saku-chan!" For some people it would be a dream if she's pulling you to do something with her.It's not!

Hitomi was putting her finger on her lips and looked at the menu,I sighed and gazed at mine.All the boys were looking at my sis.Damn it! Just eat your ice cream in peace! She poked me with her menu. "Sakuraaa! This is a delicious ice cream for you!" she pointed with her polished nail on my menu. "That's a bunny ice cream,that's only for little kids!" she pouted and looked at me with her puppy eyes."But Sakura! You're my litter sister! I don't want you to have tummy ache!" she attacked me with a hug and everyone was like 'oooh kawaii!' ugh please.

"My hime,do you know what you want?" I nodded light,usely I would say : 'Im not a hime!' but I didn't wanted all the attention of the people there.Hitomi looked around "Ehm ano,does someone wanna serve us?" ...Uh-oh,all male servers came running to our table and pushed each other out of their way to listen to Hitomi's order.Hitomi laughed shyly."I'll take two strawberry sorbets,please."

"Hmmm,this is good neh?" Hitomi liked from her spoon."Yeah,they have delicious strawberry ice cream here!" It is SO good! "So where are you going to shop?" I asked while I took another like from my spoon with yummy ice cream.Nee-chan blinked with her full eyelashes "Me? No we!" she stuck her tongue out. "I'll pay! I know a cute shirt for you!" I felt happy,she really was trying to let me have a good time.I smiled "Arigatou" she smiled back "No problem! I like it when you can share the fun!" she liked the last spoon off and spread her arms."That was delicious! Did you finished your ice cream?" I nodded and pulled my wallet out,Hitomi took my arm and stood up.Ehm she wasn't about to leave

with out paying, right? "We didn't pay yet" she laughed "Yes we have! I did it before you noticed!" I sweat dropped.

"Neh,neh! Look is this good for your date?" I smiled and picked the black mini dress infront of her.She clapped in her hands "Thank you! That is it!" she hugged me and I smiled.

"You're welcome,I mean look at the bags clothes you buyed for me." Yes she has buyed me clothes and not SOME clothes but 9 bags full of clothes! She said that she would like to see me wear them,like it wasn't enough she also buyed shoes for me.I love her! The last thing I could do is find a dress or something for her date and I did! Hitomi looked sparkly at the dress "I love it! Im gonna pay" I nodded and dragged all the bags outside.

There were all couples outside.Some are eating ice cream some are doing something else but they are all enjoying their time.Hm David..Saturday! Only three days,and then I'll see David,right? I sat on the bench and waited for Hitomi.She walked outside with a bag in one of her hands and her cellphone in the other.

"Awh well Im here for you!" I looked at her,who was on the other side of the phone? "Well tell me" she saw my face and knew that I wanted to know who it was. "Tell me Sasuke-kun!"

I nodded.I felt jealous,why is her boy friend calling her and my boyfriend not? "I've got to go,me and Sakura are in the mall now so you've got to hang up...No! I'll hate myself if I hang up,okay one two three!...you didn't hang up did you?...hihi okay one two three!...Mou! Why are you not hanging up?" I was so sick of jealousy and I grabbed her cellphone and said "Sakura here,this is really annoying if neither of you will hang up I'll do it" and I hung up.

I though Hitomi was gonna be mad at me or something but she wasn't "Thank you! If you didn't did that then we would never hang up until Saturday!" she smiled and walked to a shop."Come!" Oh no not more stuff!

**Blossom Sakura singed in**

**Take a nap : Hey how are yah doing?**

**Destiny is doing this : Hey**

**Weapons rocks: Finally,Sakura you're here!**

**Miss Ino : Forhead!**

**Blossom Sakura : Oh hey everyone! **

**Weapons rocks: I couldn't stand it anymore! Shikamaru and Ino are suddenly out of blue flirting with eachother the whole time!**

**They are boy and girl friend for a long time and YET they are flirting! IN A CHATBOX! And Im not allowed to make braids in Neji's hair!**

**Miss Ino : We're not flirting!**

**Take a nap : Sugar is right**

**Miss Ino : Awh teddy bear!**

**Destiny is doing this : Shut up**

**Weapons rocks: You go Neji!**

**Blossom Sakura : Okay? How were your days?**

**Miss Ino : Shikamaru came at my place!**

**Weapons rocks: And they were making out**

**Shikamaru : N-no we didn't!**

**Destiny is doing this : Destiny make you do it**

**Blossom Sakura : Haha **

**Miss Ino : We just played a game!**

**Destiny is doing this : Spin the bottle?**

**Weapons rocks: Neji,we've got the same humor! We're a perfect matching couple!**

**Destiny is doing this : Yeah I know,mousy**

**Miss Ino : Hello back to us! No we weren't playing spin the bottle!**

**Take a nape : We played shogi**

**Miss Ino : I losed...**

**Blossom Sakura : Well no-duh! He has an IQ of 200 **

**Miss Ino : What?! You cheated with that?!**

**Destiney is doing this : You don't know what IQ means? I didn't saw that one coming...**

**Miss Ino : Well it's a thing that makes you win,right?!**

**Weapons rocks: Uhm nevermind**

**Miss Ino : No I want to know!**

**Take a nap : This is too troublesome,Sugar just forget it**

**Miss Ino : Ok teddy bear!**

**Blossom Sakura : Cut it out,please! I already have Hitomi and Sasuke-kun!**

**Miss Ino : Oh and how are they doing?**

**Blossom Sakura : I went to the mall with Hitomi and then he called her.Later they both didn't wanted to hang up**

**So I did.**

**Weapons rocks: Awh that's mean!**

**Destiny is doing this : No it's not**

**Weapons rocks: Yes it's!**

**Take a nap : Troublesome**

**Miss Ino : It's mean!**

**Blossom Sakura : Please don't fight,Im frustrated already!**

**Weapons rocks: Why?**

**Blossom Sakura : Well Sasuke-kun is always calling my sister and David didn't called me once! I'ved got to call him!**

**Miss Ino : Ditch him!**

**Weapons rocks: Ino!**

**Destiney is doing this : We'll see what destiny bring us or I mean you**

**Blossom Sakura : Oh great you guys really are helping me**

**Take a nap : Don't feel good? Take a nap**

I wanted to write back but a window popped out of no where.

**Dark Uchiha : Haruno**

**Blossom Sakura : Haruno?! What the heck is wrong with you?**

**Dark Uchiha : You're grumpy**

**Blossom Sakura : Yeah,first I didn't knew that you were MY SIS. BOYFRIEND! Then you're calling me Haruno!**

**Dark Uchiha : Relax Haruno**

**Blossom Sakura : Relax?! and Haruno?!**

Oh shit forgot the other chatroom!

**Destiney is doing this : Destiney I said it,she ditched us**

**Miss Ino : OMG nobody ditch me!**

**Take a nap : Or she went take a nap**

**Blossom Sakura : Oh sorry! The 'dude' (like Neji is calling him) is on**

Why don't know why I didn't wrote 'Sasuke-kun you know the boyfriend of my sister? Yeah he's Dark Uchiha' I mean Hinata and Ayame know that I was chatting to Sasuke-kun with out

me knowing it at the begin,but they don't know that Sasuke-kun is the same person as Dark Uchiha...Well it's better to leave it like this.

**Miss Ino : Did you figured out his name yet?**

**Blossom Sakura : Nope**

_**Chatroom with Sasuke**_

**Dark Uchiha : You're ignoring me? **

**Blossom Sakura : No friends are on. too**

**Dark Uchiha : Right,that's what everyone says**

**Blossom Sakura : No really argh! You're pissing me off!**

**Dark Uchiha : Oh yeah? Well let's see how far I can go**

**Blossom Sakura : Grh,only to chat with you is already pissing me off!**

**Dark Uchiha : So why are you still chatting with me?**

I blushed,Im chatting with him for a reason but I don't know why.He's smart and sneaky.Ok what now? THINK THINK!

**Blossom Sakura : Cuz you're my sis boyfriend**

Good one Haruno! Hell yeah! Oh shit! Why am I calling myself Haruno? This guy is driving me nuts! Oh what did he wrote this time?

**Dark Uchiha : That's what you say**

_**Chatroom with the others**_

**Blossom Sakura : I just discovered that 'mister' here is sneaky and smart!**

**Miss Ino : Like my teddy bear!**

**Weapons rocks: No like my little pony!**

**Destiny is doing this : Pony?**

**Weapons rocks: Yes pony! You! With your beautiful long hair!**

**Destiny is doing this : You're not calling me pony**

**Weapons rocks: Im calling you pony if our like it or not,PONY!**

**Miss Ino : Teddy bear we aren't fighting like them right? We're so meant to be!**

**Take a nap : Yeah,sugar**

**Blossom Sakura : Jeesh you guys are so couple-ish!**

**Weapons rocks: couple-ish?**

**Blossom Sakura : Yeah! COUPLE-ISH!**

**Destiny is doing this : She's going nuts**

**Blossom Sakura : Argh!**

_**Chatroom with Sasuke**_

**Blossom Sakura : My friends all have boy or girl friends and they are being couple-ish! **

**Dark Uchiha : That's annoying I know that**

**Blossom Sakura : Huh? Why that? You've got a girlfriend on your own and you think that being couple-ish is annoying?**

**Dark Uchiha : Yeah it's annoying to hear it from others**

**Blossom Sakura : Phew! Im glad you're on.!**

**Dark Uchiha : Of course you are**

**Blossom Sakura : What does that means?!**

**Dark Uchiha : Everyone needs me**

**Blossom Sakura : Jerk**

**Dark Uchiha : Not just a jerk but a jerk that you need**

Oh and we're sneaky again mister! But it's kinda fun to chat with him.WHAT AM I SAYING?! No it's not fun! Maybe?

_**Chatroom with the others**_

**Miss Ino : Shikamaru and I've got to go! We're going to play shogi again! Teddy bear don't use your IQ!**

**Take a nap : Yeah ok,woman**

**Miss Ino : Woman?!**

**Take a nap : Sugar**

**Miss Ino : Hihi**

**Weapons rocks: Yeah let's play too,pony!**

**Destiny is doing this : Whatever**

**Weapons rocks!,Miss Ino : Bye Sakura!**

**Take a nap,Destiny is doing this : C yah**

**Blossom Sakura : Well bye guys have fun!**

**Weapons rocks! singed off.**

**Destiny is doing this signed off.**

**Miss Ino singed off.**

**Take a nap singed off.**

I closed the window and looked who was on. Sasuke-kun and some other people.I didn't wanted to chat with the others.So this mister here is the only left.

**Blossom Sakura : What are you doing?**

**Dark Uchiha : Chatting and some other things**

**Blossom Sakura : Some other things? What is : 'some other things' ?**

**Dark Uchiha : Writing a song**

**Blossom Sakura : You can write songs?!**

**Dark Uchiha : Yeah **

**Blossom Sakura : Awesome! So you sing? Do you have a band?**

**Dark Uchiha : Yeah and no **

**Blossom Sakura : Why not?**

**Dark Uchiha : Cuz I don't want one**

**Blossom Sakura : Hey! Now I mention,Im relaxing! Wow you sure are helping me!**

**Dark Uchiha : Of course,it's me**

**Blossom Sakura : You're so cocky!**

**Dark Uchiha : Aa,new name for me? **

**Blossom Sakura : Grr**

**Dark Uchiha : You know? I like it when people are all getting nuts of me **

**Blossom Sakura : Im not!**

**Dark Uchiha : Now you're **

**Blossom Sakura : This so childish**

**Dark Uchiha : But you're childish**

**Blossom Sakura : You like to mess with people,neh?**

**Dark Uchiha : Yeah,you're very smart**

**Blossom Sakura : Haha **

**Dark Uchiha : G2G Itachi is messing with my laptop**

**Blossom Sakura : See you later!**

**Dark Uchiha singed off.**

What's the point to stay on if the only person who left that was interested was off? Hmph! Im bored! I clicked blind on a thing and an article came on the screen.I wanted to close it but my eye felt on the word 'Uchiha Sasuke' Wow they had an article of him! I was curious so I read it.

_'Uchiha Sasuke,son of the great Uchiha Fugaku and a singer,dumped another girlfriend.This time it was only two days on.He used his charm to win the girl's heart and then broke_

_it.How cold,his next target is 'Haruno Hitomi' the heartthrob scored her as his girlfriend._

I couldn't believe it and I scrolled down,I saw a video with as title : _'Sasuke's cold heart' _I was still curious and I clicked on the button play.A girl cried and opened the bathroom door.She looked at the mirror and her eyes were red "Sasuke-kun it hurts!" she cried and buried her face with her hands."Well it's your own fault,you should have listen to me" she cried more. I was shocked,the video was over.I was kinda mad.This guy was my sisters boyfriend!

* * *

**Sasuke-kun you BASTARD! You probably hitted her right?! SAY IT IN MY FACE!**

**Sasuke : だれであるか。 (Translate : Who are you?)**

**xXxUchiha LoverxXx : OMG O.O...NO F.CKING WAY! Awh you guys! (my friends XD) You really kidnapped him and let him replace the dubbed Sasuke-kun? **

**Awh I ****love you ****all!**

**Sasuke-kun (Dubbed one XD) : Who's replacing me?! -Sharingan turned on-**

**xXxUchiha LoverxXx : Uh-oh..GUYS! GET THE DUBBED ONE OUT OF HERE!**

**Friends : Yeah right,the japanese one used his chidori against us while we were "kidnapping" him.We don't want THAT again**

**xXxUchiha LoverxXx : The japanese one? -Smirking- Help japanese Sasuke-kun! -runs behind the japanese one-**

**Sasuke-kun (Japanese one YAY! XD) : -Looks disgusted- **

**Sasuke-kun (Dubbed one) : Ok. Then it goes this way -Looking angry at the japanese one and is making Chidori-**

**xXxUchiha LoverxXx : RUN PEOPLE RUN! THE UCHIHA- I MEAN THE SASUKE'S ARE GOING TO FIGHT EACH OTHER!**

** Which Sasuke-kun will win? Find out in the next ending A/N from Chatbox love? Byeee and RUN!**


	6. Naruto's problems

**Hey mina! IM BACK WITH A CHAPTER! I hate this chapter hehe...ANYWAYS!**

**I found a jutsu scroll! ZOMG I don't even need it! It's a...henge scroll...can't read what it says! Hmmm...something with kitty?**

**Anyways ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer : I DON'T OWN NARUTO **

* * *

There I was,lying on my bed with my eyes open.I couldn't sleep the video was hunting me in my though,I looked at the moon.It was still night and the moon was shinning beautiful.

The moon was relaxing me with her glow,the moon never had worries and it was sharing the though with me.My eyes barely stay open,I slept.

'Poke,poke' nothing 'poke,poke' still nothing.'Squeeze' "Aaah!" I jumped up and I saw that Hitomi was standing in my room. "What was that for?!" she smiled "Ohayo! You're gonna be late" I looked at my alarm. "It's still early" I yawned and hide myself in my soft warm blanket. My sister pulled the blanket "Wake up! You're gonna be late!" I yawned again "No not!" she smiled and sat on my bed "You are,someone is here!" I wided my eyes "Who?!"

She laughed "Not gonna tell you! If you wanna see who then stand up and go to the bathroom!" I sighed and walked to the bathroom.Grh I hate it when she is doing that,making me curious.I washed my face and looked in the mirror.The video hunted me again.

Ok Im walking down stairs and,NO WAY! No it coudn't be! "Good morning Sakura-chan!" Naruto."Oh good morning what are you doing here? And so early!" he smiled big."I just want to walk to school with you!" he was still smilling and I swear I wanna hit him like NOW for waking me up this early! Relax Sakura,he's only being nice.

"Oh okay.Let me eat break feast first,want some?" he nodded happy "Do you have ramen?!" I sighed "Naruto it's not healthy to eat ramen all the time! Eat some cereal or something!" I walked to the kitchen and picked two bowls. "Naruto wait in the living room I'll be there soon with cereal."

So I walked with two bowls of cereal to the living room.Naruto was watching at the television with huge sparkly eyes.I looked at the the screen and saw a ramen commercial."Naruto you are serious crazy." I hit him on the head and bring the bowl in front of him. "Awh that hurts! What's this?" I sighed and eat from my own bowl.

"This is good! But ramen is better!" Naruto was eating his bowl like a pig.Hitomi came in the room and smiled at us "Well good morning Naruto!" he smiled with his milk mouth."Good morning!" she sat on he couch across our."So how is it with this guy of yours?" Naruto asked at Hitomi and she smiled bright. "Good! Just one more day and then we've got our date!"

We ate our bowls while Naruto was talking happy and interested with Hitomi.Hmph see everyone likes her better then me,Naruto ,my best friend,too! "So Hitomi what are you gonna do after school?" she was playing with her hair and thinked."Ehmm I don't know maybe Im going out with my friends,why?" Why? Well Im asking because I don't want everyone to like you and ONLY you and especially not my best friend! "Oh no just wanna know if you were gonna bother me" I stuck out my tongue.

"Naruto let's go!" I walked to the door but he hold my wrist "Ehm Sakura-chan the real reason why I came is because I want to talk with you about this girl."

**Blossom Sakura singed in.**

**Butterfly singed in.**

**Miss Ino,weapons rocks: Hi!**

**Take a nap : Hey **

**Destiny is doing this : Wazzup?**

**Butterfly : Nothing much **

**Best thing ever Ramen: Heeeey Hinata and Sakura-chan!**

**Blossom Sakura : Oh hey Naruto!**

**Butterfly : Hi so how is it with all of you?**

**Miss Ino : I've saw a hot guy!**

**Weapons rocks: You have a boyfriend**

**Miss Ino : So? Im allowed to think that someone's hot**

**Take a nap : Hang on guys be back soon**

**Weapons rocks: Ok,hey Naruto how is it going with 'your' girl?**

**Best thing ever Ramen: Bad **

**Destiny is doing this : Because you screwed up?**

**Miss Ino : What did you do?!**

**Butterfly : Relax guys**

**Best thing ever Ramen: Thanx Hinata! **

**Blossom Sakura : So what did you do?**

**Best thing ever Ramen: Well I tried to be nice but it failed,she doesn't sees it**

**Butterfly : Why doesn't she sees it?**

**Best thing ever Ramen: Dunno**

**Destiny is doing this : Maybe she sees it but not as a "nice" thing, maybe you screwed up without knowing it**

**Weapons rocks: Neji that's mean! **

**Miss Ino : Well what kind of nice things did you do?**

**Best thing ever Ramen: I talked with her and tried to do things for her**

**Take a nap : Im back,what's going on?**

**Blossom Sakura : Naruto's girl doesn't see his hints**

**Take a nap : Oh yeah like talking to her and try to do things for her?**

**Butterfly : How did you know?**

**Take a nap : Dunno**

**Best thing ever Ramen: Hey! What did you do when you were gone?**

**Take a nap : Phone call**

**Weapons rocks: Who?**

**Take a nap : Temari**

**Miss Ino : WHO'S TEMARI?!**

**Destiny is doing this : Hehe Ino is getting jealous**

**Weapons rocks: See Ino,it makes you angry and jealous if your boyfriend is talking with a girl**

**Miss Ino : Im NOT angry OR jealous!**

**Best thing ever Ramen: Nooo of course not! You're only VERY jealous and angry**

**Miss Ino : AM NOT! Teddy bear tell me who this Temari is!**

**Take a nap : Relax woman**

**Blossom Sakura : Uh-oh**

**Miss Ino : WOMAN?! **

**Destiny is doing this : Destiny screwed you Shikamaru**

**Butterfly : This is no good**

**Weapons rocks: Ehm ehm...Neji let's go out! **

**Destiny is doing this : Sure,laters guys**

**Weapons rocks: BYE**

**Destiny is doing this singed off.**

**Weapons rocks! singed off.**

**Best thing ever Ramen : Shikamaru tell us who she is**

**Take a nap : She's just a girl that I met she's pretty cool although she's a woman**

**Butterfly : Uhm**

**Miss Ino : PRETTY COOL? You never say a 'woman' is PRETTY COOL! Shikamaru Im coming to you place and we'll discuss this there**

**Miss Ino singed off.**

**Take a nap : Troublesome,c yah later**

**Take a nap singed off.**

**Butterfly : Oh no,Shikamaru and Ino are making a fight...I feel bad**

**Best thing ever Ramen: Don't feel bad Hinata! It's not our fault**

**Blossom Sakura : You're a to good person,well let's talk about something else**

**Butterfly : So what are you and David gonna do?**

**N.A. singed in**

**N.A. : Hey everyone!**

**Blossom Sakura : Oh hey! WAIT! About the date! Sorry guys got to go don't know what to wear!**

**Butterfly : Ehm ok. Bye!**

**Best thing ever Ramen : Byeeee**

**N.A. : See you!**

**Blossom Sakura : Oh and Naruto,good luck!**

**Best thing ever Ramen: Huh?**

**Blossom Sakura singed off.**

I turned my comp. off and I stood up.Would there be a date? Im so afraid that he'll cancel it...well it wouldn't hurt if I look for something to wear,I looked at my clothes cast.The door of my room suddenly opened,Hitomi stood there with a huge smile."Sakuraaa! You never believe what dad just did!" I let myself fall on my bed "What?" she still smiled and sat next to me. "He fixed my computer!" she hugged me "Now you can chat without being disturbed by me!" I forgot about David,oh yes! Thanks Kami! THANKS DAD! FINALLY! Phew I though he never would fix her computer!

* * *

**Thanx for reading! Pls review! Now to : The ending a/n from chatbox love?**

**The fight between the Sasuke's! The Japanese one WON! YAY! I KNEW IT! T.T Sad thing is...he is not staying T.T**

**He said that he need to kill the danger for me so I was safe! Ok. it's not true...WHAT? He's Japanese and he doesn't speaks English OR Dutch!**

**So the dubbed one is not losing his job...he isn't here either because he's in the hospital. Injured.**

**That's why Hitomi is here!**

**Sakura : What?! You too?! I though that you was on my side since you made me the main character here!**

**xXxUchihaLoverxXx : I did? Oh...-looking nervous around,sees the scroll- Aah the scroll! -grabbing the scroll- KITTY NO JUTSU! -poof-**

**Sakura : COWARD!**

**xXxUchihaLoverxXx : -thinking- Im a kitty? GRRR of course! Henge and something with kitty...GRRHH oh yeah Sakura-thinking- -looking at her with puppy eyes- **

** Sakura : Awh! How can I be mad at this little thing? -picking me up-**

**Hitomi : Hey Sakura! I didn't knew you were here! Awh what a cute kitty! **

**Sakura : Oh hehe uhm Wanna hold ehh...Neko-chan?**

**Hitomi : Neko-chan? How cute! -spreading her arms to hold me-**

**Sakura : -giving me to Hitomi and is smirking-**

**Neko-Chan : -thinking-OH GREAT! My name is Neko-chan! Hmph...why is she smirking?-thinking-**

**Sakura : You know Hitomi,she doesn't has a owner so we should take care of her! **

**Hitomi : Yeah! You're going home with us!**

**Neko-chan : -thinking-That isn't bad-thinking-**

**Hitomi : You know what would be nice for you? A warm bath!**

**Sakura : -still smirking- Yes! That was what I was thinking!**

**Neko-chan : -thinking- Huh? Well that's not bad! Wait she was smirking...uh-oh!-**

**Hitomi : Come!**

**NOOOO HELP ME! Im pretty sure that Im getting a physical trauma T.T Your reviews will get me happy so please review!**


	7. Sasuke the heartbreaker,right?

**IMPORTANT! I want to thanx all my reviewers! You guys making me fly! T.T I LOVE YOU! Am I late? I think I'm...I don't really know but it feels like I'm VERY late with an update! I'm sorry but I need to tell yah all something...**

**I may update late the next chapters...it because I'm very hurt and 'emo'...It may sound crazy but it's because of : NaruSaku...**

**I know that many SasuSaku fans also are hurt with that couple...so am I. I'll always support SasuSaku and other pairings but I'll NEVER**

**Switch SasuSaku into : NaruSaku..or other non SasuSaku pairings. I'm struggling with this 'pain' for a long time... maybe I'll keep struggling when**

**the manga (The Naruto mang, I mean) is over... I can't write with this feeling so you know why I can't update faster...PPL CAN YOU MAKE ME HAPPY?**

**I really dislike NaruSaku...they make me angry...and I envy them...hehe I'm weird XP People...will you please answer my question?**

**It may make you down too... if I already make you down now then I'm sorry...you can hate me and send me hate-mail if you want, I don't care anyways**

**because I already feel like shit... here is my question : Will you still support SasuSaku and make : stories,doujinshi's and other stuff if the manga ends with Naruto and Sakura together? **

**This question is really eating me away so please answer (with a review if you want to keep it short and with a private message if you want to talk bout it,kay?)**

**I'm sorry to bother you guys with it, I LOVE YOU ALL! (I serious mean it) Enjoy C: (that's a smiley! XD)**

**Disclaimer : No I don't own Naruto if I did then I wouldn't be sad and 'emo'**

* * *

I'm in class with a laptop in front of me.The teacher is talking concentrated,it's not that I hate her (that I do by the way) but she's weird.She knows a lot of things about you WEIRD.She looked at everyone with her weird black glasses that's hiding her face. "So children,you'll see that it isn't really complicated." blabla stuff stuff I'm so bored! Are we gonna do something soon?! She laughed at her own jokes while everyone was looking disgusted at her. "Ok. we're going to start with our work now.Turn your laptop on and go start with your work." she sat at her desk and read her novel.

"Hmm,go to this site and search for the answer of all the questions.What is nothing? Who says what nothing is? Is nothing a thing that we don't know of?" My eyes twitched.What kind of questions are these?! How do I supposed to know what 'nothing' is?! Great just GREAT!

Good I'm searching for a while but I didn't find anything,argh.What's this? A window popped up,a chat site. I was so bored so I logged in with my account.

**Dark Uchiha : Hey**

Oh great the 'heart breaker' well if I'm ignoring him then Hitomi would ask me about it.Hmph well I've got to talk with him if I like it or not.

**Blossom Sakura : Hey! How are you?**

**Dark Uchiha : Fine I guess,I'm on school and this class sucks**

**Blossom Sakura : You're kidding! I'm on school too **

**Dark Uchiha : Oh that's very bad,little girl**

**Blossom Sakura : I'm not a little girl! **

**Dark Uchiha : Right,so what are you supposed to do now?**

**Blossom Sakura : Oh answer these weird questions : "What is nothing? Who says what nothing is? " BRAIN CRASHED!**

**Dark Uchiha : Yeah! I also got this weird questions from this pervert guy. "What is love?" Stupid **

**Blossom Sakura : That's a easy one!**

**Dark Uchiha : Why? What is your answer to it?**

**Blossom Sakura : Love is if you've got this special feeling in your heart**

**Dark Uchiha : Hn crap**

Oh here we've got the cold bastard who doesn't know what love is!

**Blossom Sakura : It's not crap!**

**Dark Uchiha : What are those feelings? **

**Blossom Sakura : Well ehm...you love my sister right?**

**Dark Uchiha : Yeah**

**Blossom Sakura : Well do you have any feelings if you're with her**

**Dark Uchiha : Dunno I'm just feeling like I always do**

**Blossom Sakura : You're not working with me just forget it**

**Dark Uchiha : I'm working with you I'm honest,I don't have special feelings I think**

**Blossom Sakura : You think!**

**Dark Uchiha : Whatever,do you have those feelings?**

**Blossom Sakura : Ehm yeah,I think so,with David my boyfriend...we had a little fight **

**Dark Uchiha : You also think it**

**Blossom Sakura : Haha you're right**

**Dark Uchiha : I'll make you know it and not think it**

My heart suddenly jumped like crazy and I feel my cheeks getting hot.Wait what did he just say?! I'm understanding him wrong,I think...haha thinking again!

**Blossom Sakura : What do you mean?**

**Dark Uchiha : I'll help you to know it**

I don't know why but I feel disappointed at some reason.This is all confusing me and why do I suddenly wanna talk to him more then ever?

**Blossom Sakura : Oh yeah right**

**Dark Uchiha : So how bad is your teacher?**

**Blossom Sakura : She's weird(she knows anything about you!),has weird black glasses,is never stressing out and she has grey hair **

**Dark Uchiha : Aa,I have a pervert with grey hair,a mask and he's always reading his book ...icha icha paradise**

**Blossom Sakura : Hey my teacher is also reading a book...w8 **

I looked up from the screen to the book of my teacher.She was all blushing and smiling oh and she also giggled EHM WEIRD. What does the title say? I squeezed my eyes a bit to read it her fingers are blocking my sight. A 'cha' and...icha 'aradise' OMFG it's the same book as the teacher from Sasuke-kun is reading! How freaky?

**Blossom Sakura : You never gonna believe it! IT'S THE SAME BOOK**

**Dark Uchiha : Wow a female pervert?**

**Blossom Sakura : Eh why that?**

**Dark Uchiha : That book is only for adults...you know what I mean**

**Blossom Sakura : ...ewh gross!**

**Dark Uchiha : Yeah,Hatake is always giggling and blushing when he reads it**

**Blossom Sakura : ...that's gross,my teacher is doing that too but did you just say Hatake?**

**Dark Uchiha : That's the last name of my teacher**

**Blossom Sakura : Ok. it's getting more creepy because my teacher last name is Hatake too!**

**Dark Uchiha : Wow that's weird,dude**

**Blossom Sakura : I know! Wow so your Hatake also knows things about everyone?!**

**Dark Uchiha : Oh yeah,it's weird and annoying**

**Blossom Sakura : No it's scary! I mean one time I was concentrating on my book and suddenly she was whispering in my ear**

**: 'I know what you did last summer' My heart stood still for a moment! She laughed and said 'Relax!**

**I was joking,it's a name of a horror movie,do you know that move? ' that was sooooo scary**

**Dark Uchiha : Haha she got humor**

**Blossom Sakura : NOT! It's freaking the hell out of me!**

**Dark Uchiha : Haha okay what you want**

**Blossom Sakura : Only a few Hours and then school is over!**

**Dark Uchiha : Me 2 but in the main time I'll be here to talk with you**

Okay that really is touching me,he's kinda nice if you're talking with him more.My sister has got it right! He's nice on his own way.I'm glad that he's my sister's boyfriend!

**Blossom Sakura : Thanx! You're nice hihi**

**Dark Uchiha : Wow you said that I'm nice**

**Blossom Sakura : So?**

**Dark Uchiha : Never believed that you would ever say that**

**Blossom Sakura : What? Am I supposed to think you're a jerk for ever?**

**Dark Uchiha : For ever? You're always thinking of me? **

**Blossom Sakura : NO! Why do you think that?**

**Dark Uchiha : I'm not thinking here you're,of me **

ARGH this is getting on my nerves! I know it MAY sounds crazy but it's kinda funny...in some way. Oh great,hilarious on his own way this guy is really everything in his OWN WAY!

But he's wasting my time (which is good!) with his talk.Hihi I'm so happy right now without knowing why.

**Blossom Sakura : Haha I see it**

**Dark Uchiha : What? First you're thinking of me and now you're seeing me?!**

**Blossom Sakura : NO that's not what I mean! Grrrh never mind**

**Dark Uchiha : Ok well if you wanna see me you can tomorrow **

**Blossom Sakura : If I want yeah but I don't want it**

**Dark Uchiha : Whatever I heard from Hon. you're going on a date with that dude? **

Hon...hon...ewh. Hon is one of the many pet names for Hitomi it's shorted from honey.How cheesy ugh.Yeah I'm going on a date with David...I hope...

**Blossom Sakura : David is not a dude!**

**Dark Uchiha : Don't care **

**Blossom Sakura : Yes we're going on a date**

**Dark Uchiha : Aa,whatcha gonna do?**

**Blossom Sakura : Dunno why?**

**Dark Uchiha : Yah sister said that you was all happy of it and I don't wanna disturb you two (In case we're on the same place)**

Wow,he doesn't want to disturb us.How kind for a guy like him! Wow I'm understanding him more and more,I'm seeing him like my sister does.Well not exactly I mean I don't like him.

**Blossom Sakura : Awh that's really nice of you!**

**Dark Uchiha : Tsk I'm just doing what everyone should do.He's all 'busy' like you say so you've got to have time with each other**

**Blossom Sakura : That's what you're saying hihi**

**Dark Uchiha : Hmph whatever,have a nice day 2morrow. Class is over g2g,I'm dying here c yah (maybe 2morrow?)**

**Blossom Sakura : Yeah maybe BYEEE**

**Dark Uchiha singed off.**

I didn't want him to leave,maybe I'll really see tomorrow? I hope so,he's really nice! Oh my gosh I totally forgot what he've done.The video...How could I forget something important like that?! What if it's not like what it seems like? NO! What am I thinking?! Argh this guy is driving me crazy without he's knowing!

* * *

**PLS PLS PLS PLS REVIEW AND PLS ANSWER MY QUESTION! (Don't know where I'm talking bout? Check the other A/N)**

**MORE IMPORTANT REVIEW! T.T pls...**

**Neko-Chan : Meoooow...-in a physical trauma- **

**Hitomi : Huh? Neko-Chan what's wrong?**

**Sakura : -Smiling evil- Yeah I wonder what's wrong...**

**Neko-chan : -Glaring at Sakura-**

**Hitomi : -Is confused- What's going on?**

**Sakura : Nothing...-Still looking at Neko-Chan-**

**Neko-Chan : -Shivering and is climbing on Hitomi's leg- MEOOOOWWW**

**Hitomi : Awh what's wrong? -Picking Neko-Chan up-**

**Neko-Chan : -thinking-I feel weird...it's like something bad is coming...-thinking-**

**Sakura : Poor Neko-Chan , the bath wasn't really a succes...Who would use all the warm water? -smirking evil-**

**Neko-Chan : -thinking-...O.O...uh-oh I feel something-thinking- Meeooow!**

**Hitomi : Huh? -Neko-Chan is growing and looked more...HUMAN- AAAAH!**

**xXxUchihaLoverxXx : Hey I turned back! I turned back...uhm...**

**Hitomi : Wha...-faints-**

**Sasuke : Hitomi? Uh what are you doing on the floor?**

**Sakura : -feeling jealous- She's sleeping , OMG WHAT'S THAT?!**

**Sasuke : Huh where? -Pulled away- Hey!**

**xXxUchihaLoverxXx : Oh great let the body stay with me! Hmph...Please review!**


	8. My jealousy

**GOMEN!! I know I'm late! (Or it just feel like I am...) I have a excuse! I had allot of homework and I was on volleyball! VOLLEYBALL ROCKS!!**

**I know lame excuse,yeah I know! SORRY!!! **

** I really wanna thank all the people that review,supports SasuSaku and this story!! I LOOOOVEEEE YOU ALL! I see that there are REAL**

**SasuSaku-fans,THAT'S GOOD! Ok I replied some review but I coudn't reply to the anonymous reviewers SO HERE IS THE REPLY :**

**Groofy : Grooooof! Yah too lazy to log in?! Anyways : Thanx! I know you will always support NaruHina so then SasuSaku too!**

**Kt : XD I KNOW!! SasuSaku make more sense and so does NaruHina...maaaan I'm hanging on the wrong sites! XD Ok about the manga **

**SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW!**

**In the manga Sakura cries for Naruto because he almost died and I know he ALMOST DIED and it's normal that she would cry...but then, **

**Chiyo-baachan also died and she didn't cry for her...GOSH THIS MAKES ME VERY ANGRY! Ok maybe I'm just getting pissed off because I see**

**some NaruSaku fluff...UGH NARUSAKU THE NAME IS HORRIBLE! Srry!**

**Phoenix2292 : THANK YOU! Yeah I'll make it a SasuSaku XD I know there is a part 2...but that's the reason why I'm soooo depressed...**

**The shippuuden makes me soooo depressed T.T OH MY I'm being depressed AGAIN! But you DID cheered me up! THANK YOU!!!**

**HUG!**

**Ok now this is LOOONNNGGG!!**

**Disclaimer : Don't own it,never will own it,know shut up and read! (srry XD)**

* * *

Argh,the bright happy sunshine is shining in my eyes.The stupid happy sun is shining like the most happiest thing ever.I hate to be happy now.I'm so confused,I don't know what to think of this Sasuke guy.I don't want him to hurt my sister but sometimes I can't believe that,that was Sasuke-kun.I just saw it wrong or it was true.There isn't enough trouble,on top of that David is coming and he and I didn't talked since that little fight.I pulled the blanket over my head.How will I get out of this?

Sleep,sleep,sleep...JUST SLEEP DAMNIT! Should I call David? Will he be mad? One way to find out! I kicked my blanket away and looked at my clock on the wall. It's 11 AM.

Would he be awake now? Yes he does! C'MON SAKURA YOU CAN DO IT! I slowly reached my phone and slowly called him.'Peep' ... 'peep' ... 'peep' ...'pe- Hey David here"

I was nervous,I'm gonna to hang up NOW! I wanted to press the button to hang up but Hitomi came in my room. "Sakura wake up!" No! Shit now I can't hang up anymore. "Ehm h-hello David it's me Sakura, I wanted to say I'm sorry.You're coming today right?" Hitomi stood there and looked.She placed her hand on her lips and slowly shut the door. "Oh hey Saku,it's ok. I know what you mean with what you said.I'll still come today yeah" I smiled,he wasn't mad! Relieved! I was worried for this? "Oh good! I'm so excited! Where're we going?" I heard him laugh,usely it sounds normal but this time it sounds...like he's planning something.Bad or good? "You wanna know? You'll see,see you later bye" I pouted. "Mou that's mean!" He laugh again "No it isn't bye!" he hung up and I sighed.

**Blossom Sakura singed in.**

**Butterfly : Hey**

**Blossom Sakura : Hey**

**Butterfly : How are you?**

**Blossom Sakura : I'm sad**

**Butterfly : Why?**

**Blossom Sakura : You know about the date? **

**Butterfly : Yeah! So how was it?!**

**Blossom Sakura : Well we didn't go on a date...he was here for a moment talking with Hitomi and me but then he got called by someone and he said that he got a **

**meeting that he forgot.**

**Butterfly : Awh too bad**

**Blossom Sakura : We'll never gonna do something with each other like this!**

**Butterfly : You'll! I'm gonna help with that**

**Blossom Sakura : Oh thank you so much! I feel kinda jealous of the relation between Hitomi and Sasuke-kun...**

**Butterfly : Why?**

**Blossom Sakura : Well they are spending much time with each other and Hitomi is all in love and stuff...I'm never like her when I'm speaking with David**

**Butterfly : It's because you two are very busy and you're living in a different town. It can't be helped**

**Blossom Sakura : Yeah think so...**

**Doggy boy singed in.**

**Doggy boy : Hey Hinata!**

**Butterfly : Hey!**

**Blossom Sakura : Who's this?**

**Butterfly : Oh this is Kiba-kun! I met him this morning at the coffee shop hihi.I lost my wallet and he found it so we were chit chatting in the coffee shop.**

**Doggy boy : Yeah it was fun! We should do that more often!**

**Butterfly : Hihi yeah!**

**Blossom Sakura : Well that's good! It sounds like you two became really good friends in just one day!**

**Butterfly : Yeah!**

**Doggy boy : I'm glad I met you Hinata,you're the most nices person on earth!**

**Butterfly : Awh thank you! You're very nice too!**

**Best thing ever Ramen! singed in.**

**Miss Ino singed in.**

**N.A. singed in.**

**Destiny is doing this singed in.**

**Blossom Sakura : Awh that's so cute!**

**Best thing ever Ramen: Yo! What is cute?**

**Blossom Sakura : Oh hey guys! Kiba the new friend of Hinata is in this chat! They met each other this morning and before you came they were saying **

**cute things to each other!**

**Miss Ino : Ooooooh I see something you don't see!**

**Destiny is doing this : You keep you friggin hands off of her**

**Butterfly : Neji-kun! Kiba-kun I'm sorry**

**Doggy boy : Haha it's ok.**

**N.A. : So are you on fire high too?**

**Doggy boy : Yeah I'm new**

**Best thing ever Ramen: Newbie!**

**Butterfly : Pls don't say that Naruto-kun**

**Best thing ever Ramen: Oh srry**

**Miss Ino : Ehm may I change the subject? Well I SAW THIS TEMARI GIRL!**

**Blossom Sakura : Where?**

**Miss Ino : She was at the park like me and teddy bear,that little bitch is stealing my boyfriend!**

**N.A. : How do you know?**

**Miss Ino : Well teddy bear says that they are only friends that were hanging out with each other much.I know when a girl is a friend with a guy and is hanging out **

**much THE GIRL WANTS THE BOY!**

**Butterfly : Doesn't that means that they are good friends?**

**Miss Ino : Hinata can't you see it?! SHE WANTS MY TEDDY BEAR!**

**Destiny is doing this : You're jealous like hell**

**Doggy boy : Yeah! **

**Miss Ino : I'M NOT! I'M JUST ANGRY!**

**Best thing ever Ramen: And jealous!**

**Weapons rocks! singed in.**

**Weapons rocks: Hey guys! Neji! I was looking for you! YOU'RE GOING WITH ME TO THE SPA!**

**Destiny is doing this : NO**

**Best thing ever Ramen: YOU'RE GOING TO THE SPA?!**

**Destiny is doing this : NOT**

**Doggy boy : Oh yeah she's gonna drive you mad with it and you can't do anything else then say 'yes' **

**Weapons rocks: Hey who's this?**

**Doggy boy : Kiba,I'm a new friend of Hinata**

**Weapons rocks : Oh hey nice to meet you! Neji why not?!**

**Destiny is doing this : It's for girls and it's stupid**

**Miss Ino : NOBODY SAYS THAT THE SPA IS STUPID!!!**

**N.A. : SHE'S RIGHT!**

**Blossom Sakura : Err**

**Doggy boy : Spa IS stupid!**

**Destiny is doing this : Thanx man**

**Best thing ever Ramen: Hey,The spa is stupid yeah! **

**Destiny is doing this : Shut up baka**

**Best thing ever Ramen: Hey! Why you're not thanking me? Why are you thanking this Kiba guy?!**

**Blossom Sakura : You're so pathetic**

**Weapons rocks: Neji I'm gonna get you!**

**Weapons rocks! singed off.**

**Destiny is doing this : I'm going to stop her c yah,yo Kiba see you at school dude**

**Destiny is doing this singed off.**

**Best thing ever Ramen: Who think you are?! Why is Neji saying 'see you at school' to you?!**

**Doggy boy : Jealous? You're gay?**

**N.A. : HE'S NOT GAY!**

**Butterfly : Ehm Naruto-kun why do you want Neji to say that to you?**

**Miss Ino : Maybe you're gay!**

**N.A. : PPL HE'S NOT!**

**Blossom Sakura : Hey Naruto response!**

**Best thing ever Ramen: Cuz this new guy is suddenly getting all the attention EVEN FROM NEJI**

**Doggy boy : Don't hate me for that,I couldn't help I'm getting all attention**

**Butterfly : Stop fighting guys!**

**Blossom Sakura : She's right! Naruto don't be so jealous! **

**Best thing ever Ramen: I'M NOT JEALOUS I'M ANGRY!**

**Miss Ino : And jealous!**

**Best thing ever Ramen: YOU COPY CAT!**

**Miss Ino : You're dead!**

**N.A. : No one hurts my friend!**

**Miss Ino : BRING IT!**

**N.A. : OK!**

**Miss Ino singed off.  
N.A. singed off.**

**Doggy boy : What was that?**

**Best thing ever Ramen: Oh you're hurt because this time it wasn't all about you?!**

**Butterfly : Naruto-kun enough! **

**Blossom Sakura : JEESH what's wrong with you Naruto?!**

**Best thing ever Ramen: What's wrong with you!**

**Doggy boy : C'mon! That's so childish!**

**Best thing ever Ramen: Maybe you're the one who's childish!**

**Doggy boy : NO YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S CHILDISH BAKA**

**Best thing ever Ramen: DOG BOY**

**Butterfly : Why are you two fighting anyway?! I'm so out of here!**

**Butterfly singed off.**

**Doggy boy : Look what you have done! I'm gonna help her like a REAL friend would do!**

**Doggy boy singed off.**

**Best thing ever Ramen: Tsk**

**Blossom Sakura : What's wrong with you?!**

**Best thing ever Ramen: Not you too!**

**Dark Uchiha singed in.**

**Best thing ever Ramen: Oh no not this dude**

**Dark Uchiha : Shut up dobe**

**Best thing ever Ramen: I'm really in a kill mood yah know?**

**Dark Uchiha : Hn why that?**

**Blossom Sakura : He went jealous when Hinata introduce us to her new friend and we all think that he's nice but Naruto became jealous because he **

**got all 'attention' **

**Dark Uchiha : Dobe,you stupid fool**

**Best thing ever Ramen: WHY YOU TEME**

**Dark Uchiha : Let me guess,you were fighting with this friend of Hinata and now she's off?**

**Blossom Sakura : WOW how did you know?! You're not a Hatake right?!**

**Dark Uchiha : No,I know something yah don't know**

**Blossom Sakura : What?**

**Best thing ever Ramen: Shut up! So what now?**

**Dark Uchiha : Where's this dude?**

**Best thing ever Ramen: He said he was going to help her like a real friend**

**Dark Uchiha : You're screwed**

**Best thing ever Ramen: WHY?!**

**Dark Uchiha : If he got her you're nobody anymore,go after her before he does**

**Best thing ever Ramen: Oh good thanx teme**

**Best thing ever Ramen! singed off.**

**Blossom Sakura : What were you talking about?**

**Dark Uchiha : Stuff**

**Blossom Sakura : Oh yeah right stuff**

**Dark Uchiha : I heard you didn't go to a date?**

**Blossom Sakura : Yeah...but don't wanna talk about it. How was your date?**

**Dark Uchiha : Haha it's was great but you've got to tell me.Why?**

**Blossom Sakura : Hmph ok.David forgot about his meeting**

**Dark Uchiha : That's bullshit**

**Blossom Sakura : No it isn't! He forgot it! He couldn't help it!**

**Dark Uchiha : Like I said bullshit, if I had a meeting I wouldn't forget it and if I forget then I would stay with my girl friend**

**Blossom Sakura : Why?**

**Dark Uchiha : That's a stupid question,your girl friend is more important then a stupid meeting or not?**

**Blossom Sakura : I wished David would be more like you**

OMFG NO WAY! I didn't wrote that! Oh no I did! What would he think of me?! I closed my eyes and burried my faces in my hands.I heard a sound,he wrote something...what?

I was too embarrassed but I still read it.My curious is someday gonna make me dead.

**Dark Uchiha : More like me? Ha another fan girl**

**Blossom Sakura : Nah-ah! I meant you're really caring for your girl friend and David doesn't really**

Yes he cared for his girl friend.He cared! Now this was a moment when I though that he never would hurt a girl...now I mention it.

**Blossom Sakura : Uhm ano,in the past days I saw this video..**

**Dark Uchiha : Oh let me guess that video of that girl crying? **

**Blossom Sakura : Yeah...**

**Dark Uchiha : And now you're thinking I don't care and since I'm your sisters boy friend you're afraid I would do that to her?**

**Blossom Sakura : Ok. I'm not gonna lie. Yeah**

**Dark Uchiha : You're honest,I like that **

H-he likes that? Wow he's a total PLAYER!

**Blossom Sakura : But what was the video about?**

**Dark Uchiha : Funny story,That girl needed contact lenses and I said that she got to wait for the doctor to do it for her the first time.She's really scared of the doctor **

**so she did it by herself and it failed.Then there was this camera in the bathroom from the press.If you're watching it over again with knowing this then **

**you'll see she isn't crying that dramatic.**

**Blossom Sakura : I'm so stupid**

**Dark Uchiha : No you aren't,you're worried about your sister**

**Blossom Sakura : Hm maybe**

**Dark Uchiha : So this David guy,how many times do you speak to each other**

**Blossom Sakura : Not much**

**Dark Uchiha : Chatting?**

**Blossom Sakura : He's never really on.**

**Dark Uchiha : I'll beat him for doing this to my girlfriend's sister**

Wow what is he a different person in real.When I first talked to him he sounds like a human ice cube.But now he's a wonderful person.Never judge people at first sight,that's my lesson.I didn't wanna stop talking with him but Hitomi called me "SAKURA DINNER IS READY COME DOWN!" I sighed.

**Blossom Sakura : I'ved got to eat bye!**

**Dark Uchiha : Catch yah later**

**Blossom Sakura singed off.**

"Neh,neh Sakura! Our date was wonderful! We were at the restaurant and then to the paint ball festival!" my mother looked strange at her. "Ehm Hitomi honey,is a paint ball festival wonderful?" She laughed "Yeah! We were shooting paint balls at each other,I hitted him once! Then he hitted me,our face were all under the paint" yeah I could see a little bit of paint on her face.It was looking funny,father listened amused "Finally is a sport a good date too!" we all laugh "Dad paint ball isn't really a sport" my mother nudged my father arm. "Let her continue" Hitomi smiled "Ok,somebody was shooting at me and I'ved got shot and I was all under it and then he..." she blushed and looked away.Okay? Why didn't she continued? "Nee-chan what happened?" she smiled and said with a blush on her cheeks."He kissed me!" My father choked and you could see that my mother though that was the most romantic thing ever. It hurted,I think it was because they were so happy together.I want to do anything to get that relation too.It hurts in my heart.

* * *

**Awwwhhhh poooor Sakura! T.T **

**Sasuke : You're back to normal?**

**xXxUchihaLoverxXx : Yeah...**

**Sasuke : Shit**

**xXxUchihaLoverxXx : WHAT?!**

**Sasuke : I'm still mad that you fired me!**

**xXxUchihaLoverxXx : Oh...well I made a mistake!**

**Sasuke : Replacing me for the original one,huh?!**

**xXxUchihaLoverxXx : Yeah well duh,I want the 'real thing' .. OOPS did I said that out loud?!**

**Sasuke : YEAH YOU DID! -sharingan turned on-**

**xXxUchihaLoverxXx : -smirking- ... Yah know? You're still here...but I can fire you every moment...**

**Sasuke : -smirking- No you can't,if you do you'll have to stop this story cuz I'm one of the 'main' characters...your readers**

**will not like that.**

**xXxUchihaLoverxXx : ... HOLY SH.T! This Sasuke is smart too!**

**Sasuke : Well where were we? Oh yeah HERE -pointing with the chidori to me-**

**xXxUchihaLoverxXx : O.O**


	9. Group of friends

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**AUTHORS NOTE DON'T PANIC NO BAD NEWS!! STORY IS STILL GOING ON BUT READ IT,ONEGAI!**

**READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ!!**

**Hehe,sorry about that XD But it's important! Well first : THANK YOU ALL MY REVIEWERS! YAY AND FREE COOKIES FOR SASUSAKU FANS!!  
****Since most NaruHina fan arer also supporting SasuSaku : YAY NARUHINA FANS!!**

**Ok then now the REAL deal : I.Have.A.Writers.BLOCK!! TwT Whaaaah! It's true! Since I'm sad if authors post a 'note' instead a chapter,I posted  
****the note WITH the chapter! Sorry about updating slow but you must understand when you're a author! TwT My school...too much homework...****too much to do...and I'm..L.A.Z.Y.!.! Yep,I'm lazy and to be honest,I don't really want to write most of the time...**

**I'm NOT stopping the story,this storyline is too good for it XD hehe and I have a GREAAATT idea about Sasuke and Sakura meet and become a couple...don't blame me if I spoiled it for you cuz this is ****a SasuSaku story..so what do you think? An other pairing? NAH-UH! SasuSaku for eveeeer!! D**

**Ok what I'm saying is : Meh ish lazeh and busy,can't writteeee (writers block TwT) oh and I have another sin : I.Spent.Much.Time.On...**

**DEVIANTART! D I LOVE IT! Most of the time (in classes! .. and soooomeeetimes home) I DRAW! D I LOVE IT!  
Da is my new home,does anyone has a DA? COME AND CHAT WITH ME!! I would like to see your art and support yah!  
But will you please say your Fanfiction penname? If you don't then I don't know you're from fanfiction and can't talk about meh story...****  
Uhm..I suck...for the link to my account go to my profile..I called : xXxUchihaLoverxXx ... HEY that name is familiar...XD LOL ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer : Nooo I don't own it! That's why I'm on deviantart...Did yah ever mention this : OMG SASUKE IS SO HAWT?  
****XD I DO!! ..I'm a crazy fangirl of him...like he doesn't have enough...oh and I don't like Sai ( ...HE REPLACED SASUKE-KUN!! TwT WHAAAAH  
**

**

* * *

**

"Aaah sorry I'm late!" I catched my breath,lucky for me my knees supported me or else I would fall on my face.Hinata smiled at me and stood between Kiba and Naruto.Next from Naruto was Ayame,she was holding Naruto's arm like she was his proud girlfriend.I smiled back at Hinata she gave me a nod and looked at Naruto and Kiba then she sighed.

"Boys can you please make it up?" Naruto and Kiba both folded their arms and looked away. "Only if that guy apologize to me" wow amazing they just say it exactly at the same time.

Ayame shaked Naruto's arm "Come on Naruto! The fun will be ruined if you're not making it up with him!" Naruto sighed "Ok.But only for the sake of fun" Hinata smiled.Naruto walked to Kiba "Yo dude sorry about my stupid behavior,welcome to the group." Kiba smirked "It's okay,baka" Naruto couldn't stand this guy and made fist "Don't call me a baka while you're the baka!" Uh-oh things can ruined by a word! Hinata lightly pushed Kiba away "Neh Kiba-kun it's not nice,he's making up.I'm sorry Naruto-kun."

Naruto softed his look for Hinata "That's okay,now we know who's the childish one!" Kiba didn't say anything and pulled Hinata to a bench to talk.They sat there.Kiba said something to Hinata that made her laugh.I turned to Ayame "So for who are we waiting?" Ayame looked worried at Naruto who was looking furious all suddenly."Oh ehm Ino,Shikamaru,Ten ten and Neji" I nodded and walked to Naruto."Hey Naruto,if you want that girl" I looked at Ayame and whispered "If you want her to like you,then go talk with Ayame" He looked confused "Why talk to Ayame?" I slapped him on his head "Baka! that's the girl you like,right?" he laughed nervous "O-oh yeah,but I don't want to let her now it.How must I let her see it with out the other know it?"

I wanted to answer but someone was pulling me away.I turned to the person and it was Ino. "Hey Ino I was talking to Naruto!" she didn't care and dragged me to a spot."You wanna know why I'm dragging you away?!" I nodded and she pointed at girl next from Shikamaru.The girl was laughing with Shikamaru,she was blond with piggy tails.She looked like someone who was cool,just a skater girl."That Temari girl is here too!" Wow she's Temari? "Why is she here?" Ino's eyes were furious "On our way she saw us and asked where we were going.Shika told her about our plan and then she said something that made Shika ask her of she had time to go with us!" Ino was angry I could hear it.

**Weapons rocks! singed in.**

**Take a nap singed in.**

**Doggy boy singed in.**

**Blossom Sakura : Hey how is everyone? Today was FUN!**

**Doggy boy : Yeah it was! I'm glad we're all friends! Especially with Hinata**

**Weapons rocks: It was! I must be honest,I first though that Temari wasn't nice,don't know why!, but she is!**

**Take a nap : I said so**

**Doggy boy : But yah know that Ino was all freaking out?**

**Weapons rocks: Yeah,I don't know why.She did looked at Shikamaru and Temari but there is no reason,they only are friends**

**Blossom Sakura : I know Ino,she really can't get it if her boyfriend is getting attention from other females**

**Take a nap : How troublesome,she has nothing to worry about**

**Doggy boy : Ahah**

**Weapons rocks: Hey Kiba,Neji really thinks that you're a cool guy! GREAT!**

**Take a nap : Yeah but Naruto is not really enthusiast about it...he was giving Kiba all kind of looks**

**Doggy boy : But Ayame was calming him,she's really nice too**

**Blossom Sakura : Yeah! But she and Ino were not nice to each other in the begin**

**Take a nap : Ino is a troublesome woman**

**Weapons rocks: She's your girlfriend you can't say that!**

**Take a nap : But I don't cheat although she's a troublesome woman.That's whats counts **

**Doggy boy : That's right**

**Best thing ever Ramen singed in.**

**Best thing ever Ramen: Hey guys **

**Weapons rocks: Hi**

**Blossom Sakura : Hey Naruto,how is it?**

**Best thing ever Ramen: Bad**

**Take a nap : Why?**

**Best thing ever Ramen: The girl is falling for a other boy**

**Doggy boy : Oh,you have a crush? Who's it?**

**Blossom Sakura : He doesn't want to say it but I think I know...**

**Weapons rocks: BAKA SAY IT!**

**Best thing ever Ramen: NO!**

**Weapons rocks: Why not?!**

**Take a nap : Yeah, why not?**

**Best thing ever Ramen : Someone is in the way**

**Blossom Sakura : Not! Ayame doesn't fall for another boy!**

**Doggy boy : Oh,it's Ayame!**

**Weapons rocks: Naruto! Can't you see it?!**

**Take a nap : Oh how troublesome **

**Best thing ever Ramen: Ayame?**

**Doggy boy : It's not Ayame?!**

**Blossom Sakura : NO WAY! REALLY?!**

**Best thing ever Ramen: It's not her,why?**

**Blossom Sakura : Poor Ayame**

**Take a nap : Why poor Ayame?**

**Weapons rocks: You boys really ARE blind!**

**Doggy boy : Holy shit! She likes him!**

**Best thing ever Ramen: EH?!**

**Blossom Sakura : I though you liked Ayame! Poor girl! **

**Take a nap : Who do you like then?**

**Best thing ever Ramen: Not telling,you've got to find out by your self**

**Doggy boy : TEMARI**

**Best thing ever Ramen: NO,I didn't even know who she was!**

**Weapons rocks: IS IT ONE OF US?!**

**Take a nap : Oh this is interesting**

**Blossom Sakura : Well?**

**Best thing ever Ramen: N-no!**

**Doggy boy : You're horrible liar**

**Weapons rocks: ...woooooow you can't have a crush on one of us : I have Neji,Ino has Shikamaru,Sakura has David,Ayame well you said you didn't like her**

**and Hinata...OMG HINATA**

**Best thing ever Ramen: W-what?!!**

**Weapons rocks: OMG! Kiba I think that Hinata likes you!**

**Blossom Sakura : YEAH!**

**Take a nap : Now you mention! I think that too**

**Doggy boy : R-really?**

**Weapons rocks: I can read from your reaction you like her too!! OMG this is sooo great! Another couple YAY!**

**Blossom Sakura : I'm sooo happy for you guys! Owh but Hinata doesn't know that you like her...**

**Doggy boy : And she doesn't have to know!**

**Take a nap : Why?**

**Doggy boy : She will find it out by herself...**

**Best thing ever Ramen! singed off.**

**Blossom Sakura : What's with him? HE DIDN'T TELL US! WHAT A SNEAKY BASTARD!**

**Take a nap : Or he's falling for one of you girls that already has a boyfriend**

**Weapons rocks: Owh that's so sad!**

**Doggy boy : Although he's a baka,I pity him**

**Take a nap : Temari is here she ask me of I want to skate with her.Bye dudes**

**Take a nap singed off.**

**Weapons rocks: Oh yeah! I've got to go to the spa with Neji!**

**Doggy boy : Spa and Neji!? I'm going with you,can't miss his face! Bye Sakura!**

**Weapons rocks: Bye!**

**Blossom Sakura : Bye have fun and take pics!**

**Doggy boy : Oh yeah like I did't though of that!**

**Doggy boy singed off.**

**Weapons rocks! singed off.**

**Dark Uchiha singed in.**

Oh Sasuke-kun is on! Good timing! Wow this excitness is suddenly popping up...

**Blossom Sakura : Hey! how are you?**

**Dark Uchiha : Yo I'm good,you?**

**Blossom Sakura : Well I still am kinda sad about the canceled date but it's good.So what did you do today?**

**Dark Uchiha : Nothing much you?**

**Blossom Sakura : Oh well me and my friends were in the mall,it was very funny! **

**Dark Uchiha : What did yah all do?**

**Blossom Sakura : Eat ice cream,that was very cute! Naruto accidentally pushed Kiba's ice cream on the floor so Hinata was so kind to share her ice cream **

**with Kiba! She even feed him! Hihi but there was a girl,she called Temari,that was there too.Ino was all pistes off because of her.Ino says that**

**Temari wants to steal Shikamaru ,her boyfriend, away from her.**

**Dark Uchiha : Haha,Ino sure is paranoid.So is Kiba telling to Hinata that he likes her?**

**Blossom Sakura : How did you know?!**

**Dark Uchiha : Dobe send a mail**

**Blossom Sakura : So do you know who he likes?**

**Dark Uchiha : Yeah**

**Blossom Sakura : Who's it?!**

**Dark Uchiha : You don't see?**

**Blossom Sakura : No! Is it someone that already has a boyfriend?!**

**Just Unique Hitomii singed in.**

**Just Unique Hitomii : Hey Saku-chan and sweety!**

**Dark Uchiha : Hey babe**

**Blossom Sakura : Hi Hitomii! How is it at Ayumi's place?**

**Just Unique Hitomii : GREAT! Her brother is nice!**

**Dark Uchiha : His name?**

**Just Unique Hitomii : Satoshi! He's funny!**

**Blossom Sakura : What did you do today?**

**Dark Uchiha : Haha you don't want to know**

**Just Unique Hitomii : Don't say it! She's going to ask it!**

**Blossom Sakura : Ok. What happened and how does he know?!**

**Dark Uchiha : I called her**

Oh yeah stupid question of me.Ino is jealous of Temari who's only hanging out with Shikamaru much and Sasuke-kun isn't jealous of Satoshi who's the brother of Hitomi friend and who's living in the house Hitomi is staying.Their relationship is very strong.

**Blossom Sakura : Tell me!**

**Just Unique Hitomii : Nope! Sweety,you'll keep it quiet right?**

**Dark Uchiha : Yeah hon.**

**Just Unique Hitomii : Hihi love you!**

**Dark Uchiha : Me 2 babe**

**Blossom Sakura : UGH SHUT IT! YUK!**

**Just Unique Hitomii : Ehm ok?**

**Dark Uchiha : Someone here is jealous...**

**Blossom Sakura : AM NOT! It's so cheesy!**

**Dark Uchiha : That's what they all say...**

**Just Unique Hitomii : Hihi stop plague her,she's still my little hime**

**Blossom Sakura : Ehm I'm NOT a little hime but thanks,nee-chan**

**Dark Uchiha : Oh great**

**Just Unique Hitomii : What's the matter hon?**

**Dark Uchiha : Itachi just came and said my parents are going on a business trip soon.I'm stuck with Itachi then**

**Blossom Sakura : Haha you can go somewhere else**

**Just Unique Hitomii : Great idea!**

**Dark Uchiha : Aa,father is calling me bye **

**Just Unique Hitomii : BYEEEEEEE**

**Blossom Sakura : Bye **

**Dark Uchiha singed off.**

Hmm where should he stay? HERE?! I don't know where that came from...but it's a good idea because Hitomi would really like it and I can finally meet him! When Hitomi was on

a date with him I didn't saw him. I was sleeping in my room and being depressed because of the canceled date,how stupid! Grr oh forgot about Hitomi! Maybe I can tell her he can stay here? NO! It's just a stupid idea that popped in...

* * *

**The first time xXxUchihaLoverxXx watched with interested on Deviantart,**

**xXxUchihaLoverxXx : OMG!! They have like ART and and can draw very pretty and and...THEY CAN DRAW WHATEVER THEY WANT O.O  
LIKE SASUKE-KUN IN...O,,O**

**Inner xXxUchihaLoverxXx : O,,O WE MUST GET A ACCOUNT ON THIS!!**

**Few moments later when she made an account**

**xXxUchihaLoverxXx : KYAAAA!! Now let's make friends and watch their art... (translation : shirtless Sasuke O,,O I KNOW I'M PERVY!! YAY  
for perverts!! XD)**

**Few ...'interesting' hawt pics of Sasuke later **

**xXxUchihaLoverxXx : I'm...ho..me...O,,O -faints-**

**Inner xXxUchihaLoverxXx : X,,X**

**LOL BYEEE!! XD  
Oh and review would be very clever! D**


	10. The storm

**[Status : In stress,in writers block,in drawers block,lost in homework...not good**

**WELCOM BACK!! I'm soooooo sorry for late update.Though my status I'm kind of happy,I've got a new team mate!! Tha new team mate is :  
****Raina Darlig !!! I want to thank her VERY MUCH! -hug- She helps me with grammars and stuff. Of course I want to thank all my wonderful  
reviewers! Though all the grammars you still want to read it TwT **

- cries for an hour XD -

Uhm,I'm back :P Ok,in this chapter I'll introduce you to someone... : ITACHI.  
Hehe,Itachi is kind of OOC...FORGIVE ME ITACHI-FANGIRLS AND DON'T KILL ME!! I need to make him like this for a reason...  
ok well maybe not and maybe because it's fun to make him like this XD...don't kill meh.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters of Naruto they belongs to Kishimoto-sama,if I or other people would own it the world would be ruled by  
Naruto and they would watch it non-stop...then they will almost kill us because we're too slow with drawing them,they can't kill us because :  
if we're not here anymore,Naruto will go with us XD Do you see the whole world ruled by Naruto? No,though...IT'S BECOMING VERY POPULARE ON THE WORLD O.O RUN AL NARUTOFANSSSSS**

* * *

Blossom Sakura' singed in.  
****  
Dark Uchiha : Yo,why are little girls like you hanging in the chatbox so early in the morning?  
****  
Blossom Sakura : I'm not a little girl!! I just finished my homework and breakfast!  
****  
Dark Uchiha : Bad girl,you didn't do your homework earlier?**

**Blossom Sakura : Oh please..,but why are YOU here?  
**

**Dark Uchiha : Aa,Itachi woke me up  
**

**Blossom Sakura : How?  
**

**Dark Uchiha : He's cursing out loud because he has a head ache from the party yesterday that he played with his band, called : Akatsuki  
**

**Blossom Sakura : Oh...well that sucks  
**

**Dark Uchiha : Like I don't know that...god, I wish he would just shut the f.ck up!  
**

**Blossom Sakura : Maybe you should help him? Then he won't curse anymore, so you can sleep.  
**

**Dark Uchiha : No  
**

**Blossom Sakura : Why not?  
**

**Dark Uchiha : When I tried to give him some extra strong Advil, he slapped the box out of my hand.  
**

**Blossom Sakura : Aw,you need to let him take it!  
**

**Dark Uchiha : NO  
**

**Blossom Sakura : C'mon! Why not?  
**

**Dark Uchiha : Cuz he's Itachi...man I need a place of my own  
**

**'I'm watching you' singed in.  
**

**Dark Uchiha : Hell no!!  
**

**Blossom Sakura : Who's this?  
**

**I'm watching you : Sasuke? Who's the other,dude?  
**

**Blossom Sakura : I'm not a dude! Who are you?  
**

**Dark Uchiha : Itachi  
**

**Blossom Sakura : Oh...  
**

**I'm watching you : How does she knows me?**

**Blossom Sakura : Sasuke told me about you  
**

**I'm watching you : Like what?  
**

**Dark Uchiha : That you're the worst brother ever. You need to take the damn Advil.  
**

**Blossom Sakura : He's right,why are you here anyways? You're having a headache and you're chatting...in the morning  
**

**Dark Uchiha : DAMN ITACHI SHUT THE F.CK UP!  
**

**Blossom Sakura???  
**

**Dark Uchiha : He's screaming...  
**

**Blossom Sakura : Take the Advil!!  
**

**I'm watching you : No! It's weak,why is it weak? Because it's wack!  
**

**Dark Uchiha : Not again...  
**

**Blossom Sakura : Err ok?  
**

**I'm watching you : I'm not going to take that wack Advil!  
**

**Dark Uchiha : ...he's going mad...I hear him whining like a child...  
**

**Blossom Sakura : Haha,I want to hear that!  
**

**I'm watching you : I'M NOT TAKING THE ADVIL  
**

**Blossom Sakura : Do whatever you want...  
**

**I'm watching you : Who's she?  
**

**Dark Uchiha : Hitomi's sister  
**

**I'm watching you : That girl you were talking about yesterday?  
**

**Blossom Sakura : WHAT? What did he say?!  
**

**Dark Uchiha : Non of your business  
**

**I'm watching you : Well he said...  
**

**Dark Uchiha : Itachi..I'm now going to your room with the Advil and you'll take it no matter what.  
**

**I'm watching you : Foolish little brother...you really think you can do that?  
**

**Dark Uchiha : Why not?  
**

**I'm watching you : Because you're weak, you know why you are weak?  
**

**Dark Uchiha : ...that's it! Sak,BRB  
**

**I'm watching you : Oh I'm afraid...help me...haha  
**

**Blossom Sakura : Uh ok?  
**

**I'm watching you : I like to mess with my otouto...well yesterday we were with a friend of mine,one of the akatsuki members,and we talked about his strange **

**dream.Sasuke had a strange dream too,he dreamed about thfgbgfsdghfgb fjgjfj! SASUKEfgdfgdsggrfd!!  
**

**Blossom Sakura : OMG,Sasuke is really there!  
**

**I'm watching you : Sasuke here,Sak yah need 2 hear this  
**

**I'm watching you',turned the audio on.  
**

Oh I think this is really getting interesting! I heard things falling on the floor and screaming. "Sasuke,let go! Ahhh" fist clenched on a desk. "Not that damn thing! NOOOO!" a voice,who I think is Itachi,is growling the whole time while I didn't hear anything of Sasuke or Itachi? I really wanted to hear his voice,maybe he has a smooth voice? Or a childish one? Hey! I only want to know because I never met him in real life!

"Damn Itachi! Don't push the pillow in my face,baka!" That was Sasuke's voice for sure...it was more then I expected.  
"But I don't wanna!! I DON'T WANNA!" I sweat dropped. First the smooth voice of Sasuke-kun and then the voice of a six year old whining. I heard chairs and other things falling,more and more.And lots of, "Nooo!"s in the six year old voice.

"Stop pushing me away! Just take it and your darn head ache is gone! Dude,you're my older brother and you're behaving like a six year old! Take this!" There was silence ,but it not for long because someones got to speak,or whine sometime soon.  
"Foolish little brother! This is so weak! Why is it weak?!" I hear Sasuke sigh.Sasuke and Itachi both say at the same time, "Because it's wack." I giggled,this is funny!  
"Haha,You whined like a six-year old! Man,I'm going to tell the Akatsuki's! You're so screwed." I heard Itachi,"Hehe" then something happened,I couldn't guess what ,but suddenly I knew what Itachi was doing.

"Nii-san,let go off me!" haha,real brothers..."No way,this is your payment!" I heard Sasuke growl. "Chicken butt!" Sasuke huffed and I heard his footsteps walking away.  
"Aw are you mad at me?" Sasuke yelled some things,I think he cursed. "Hehe,though so. What the? SASUKE you jerk! ARGH! You let Sakura hear this all?! You're dead!" Then the audio was off. Haha,Sasuke get busted.

**I'm watching you',turned audio off.  
**

**Dark Uchiha : Enjoyed?  
**

**Blossom Sakura : Haha,very!!  
**

**Dark Uchiha : Good,now I have someone who heard Itachi whine, in case they don't believe me  
**

**Blossom Sakura : Who are you going to tell?  
**

**I'm watching you : Sasuke you're dead  
**

**Dark Uchiha : AKATSUKI  
**

**I'm watching you : What,Akatsuki?  
**

**Blossom Sakura : Haha!  
**

**I'm watching you : YOU'RE NOT GOING TO TELL THEM!!  
**

**Dark Uchiha : Why not?  
**

**I'm watching you : Oh watch  
**

**Dark Uchiha : Do your best...  
**

**Blossom Sakura : You guys really are strange...  
**

**I'm watching you : Hey Sakura,I wasn't finished yet,neh? Otouto interrupted me,where did I stopped? Oh yeah, Sasuke had a weird dream too.  
**

**Dark Uchiha : Ok STFU you win...  
**

**Blossom Sakura : What?! Because of a dream you give up?!  
**

**Dark Uchiha : Yeah...  
**

**I'm watching you : Sasuke...I see some girls outside...PAYBACK TIME  
**

**Dark Uchiha : No,you don't dare!  
**

**I'm watching you : Now watch me! You(Sakura) don't mind that I'm adding you on my list? No,though so. c yah  
**

**'I'm watching you' singed off.  
**

**Dark Uchiha : That dude is dead,speak to you later  
**

**'Dark Uchiha' singed off.  
**

**'Blossom Sakura' singed off.  
**  
Aaah rain! Run! Oh yeah sorry about that,let me explain where I am,I WAS walking to school and then suddenly a few rain drops fell from the beautiful sky, that wasn't beautiful anymore, but was suddenly grey...strange.Then it rained hard! Now I'm running through the rain and am searching for a dry and warm place.I don't care if I'm gonna be late!  
Yes! Thank you,Kami! I found a place! It was an old house but it's okay for me now! I ran to it and quickley opened the door and shut it behind me.I looked around and saw that the fire was on in the fire place.Maybe there is more people here? I looked around and saw some shadows.I walked around without making lot of sound from the old, cracking floor. I saw ... NARUTO! Wait! And another person ... Hinata!

On the old but still shiny wooden floor sat a wet Hinata with Naruto's jacket around her, that didn't really kept her warm because she was shivering. Naruto,who was sitting next to her, was wrapping an arm around her.She sneezed and grabbed the jacket tight.They didn't see me,and well, it was a romantic position so maybe I shouldn't disturb them. But I need a place too! Oh great, take a deep breath.  
"Uhm hey! You two are here too?" Naruto looked up at me but Hinata didn't move.  
He gave me a big smile "Yo Sakura-chan! I saw Hinata and we were walking to school and then BOOM water was falling from the air!" Hinata laughed warmly at Naruto.  
"Naruto-kun you always make me feel better." She smiled at him and he looked away.

_Dear piece of paper,  
Yes I know it's STUPID to write to a piece of paper but I don't have anyone else to talk with.Yes I have Naruto and Hinata but I need a little time of my own!  
I'm still stuck in this old ,ugly, but dry house! We found a radio somewhere in a corner with a group of mice...VERY scary mice! Naruto even yelled like a girl!  
Haha,well ok. I'll go on,we found a radio and listened to the news because it wasn't normal that it was raining hard for 1 hour! It turned out to be a storm! We've got to stay here  
and wait until the storm is over...we all called our parents and told them we were fine and safe so they wouldn't get worried. _

Things happened like this :  
Hinata laughed at Naruto. Hinata and Naruto played a childish game,they asked me to join but I didn't want to...The point of the game was to try to touch each other's hands...Well they were having fun.  
We talked about our past,Hinata told us that she was always bullied by some children.It was like she didn't mind it, but Naruto stood up cursed at the kids.Hehe,then he sat down in embarrassment.  
We talked about where we wanted to be.I said a warm place with a lot of chocolate milk,hihi it's cold! Naruto wished that he would find ramen land and eat as much ramen he could.I don't have to explain that...he's Naruto.Then Hinata,the friendly Hinata said that she wanted to be in an embrace of her love. That really touched me.

Haha,we were so desperate that we played hide and seek. It was childish and we couldn't even hide well,this house is small and creaky.  
When Naruto came out his head was wet. Poor Naruto,he he,Hinata was kind enough to help him get warm,she even hugged him! How nice! I think Naruto was really cold because Hinata was red in the face when she hugged him. They stopped eventually.

Then we got bored and hungry.  
This house doesn't have : Food,warmth,electricity,water ,or beds and since we all are girls,yes I'm calling Naruto a girl! I decided to play " find out stuff" or in my words : Sakura time! I asked Naruto : "So Naruto don't you think that the girl from the super market is pretty?" he nodded fastly with a grin on his face."So do you like her?! Is that the girl?! If it isn't say it before you're going to die from hunger here!" He blushed...ehm no,he blushed.Then I- OMG! I just came with this idea...Hinata and me are the only girls here and he blushed when I asked it while we were the only girls.We're best friends,he and Hinata just became great friends...OMG he likes..me. NO WAY!  
I don't like him! Oh no! What must I do now?! It's more complicated because he's my BEST friend! Oh great! This piece of paper is almost full! ARGH! B  
  
The paper was full,I couldn't even write the word Bye.  
I look around and see that Hinata is looking at the ceiling.Naruto sat a little bit further away and was shiftily staring at her.  
He looked at her with a dreamy expression on his face,but when he noticed that I was looking at him he turned quickly away and looked somewhere else.I walked up to him and took his arm. 

"Naruto, I can see it on your face." he swept the sweat,that he created when I walked up to him,away. He nodded "Yeah" he though he was gonna to sleep now but no.I held his wrist "You baka! You think I can't see it?!" And there are questions marks around his head.I pulled him down. "Naruto...I know who you like..." the relaxed blue eyes widened.  
He whispered hard but yet soft, "You know I like Hinata?!" What?! HINATA?! OMG I'm glad I didn't say that I thought he liked me! That would be embarrassing...

"Ehm..y-yeah, Like I didn't know!" I was the one who was getting nervous now.  
He smirked "No,you didn't know that.So who did you think I liked?" uh-oh. I blushed  
"N-nobody! This was a trick!" I though he wouldn't believe me ,but the baka did, how stupid.  
"Oh ok...You're so mean! Don't tell her or anyone else!" I made a movement in the air that zipped my mouth closed.  
"So Naruto why do you like her?" Hinata heard us whispering so much, so she looked at our direction. "Uhm is there something?"  
Naruto waved with his hand "Hehe n-no! Don't come here please,me and Sakura-chan are uhm...talking about stuff...hehe" Hinata looked hurt,I think she thinks that we're talking about her.

Hinata sighed and walked toward the door "I don't want to stay here if you two are going to gossip" No time to explain that Naruto liked her! She's got to stay, or she'll get sick or something worse! I wanted to nudge Naruto ,but the blond boy wasn't there.I looked at Hinata and saw Naruto holding her shoulders. The very red blond boy spoke "Hinata,why should we gossip about you? You're the sweetest person I ever met! Please stay" What drama.She gazed at him and gave him one of her famous bright smiles.He blushed and embraced her,she blushed too and didn't know what to do.

This was a beautiful, cute moment, but it was ruined by a ringing cell phone.Hinata woke up from her dream and pushed him gently away."That's mine" she walked to her phone and answered it. "Hi,Hinata here...Oh hi Kiba-kun! I'm glad you're safe!" The name of the person set Naruto off.If you looked carefully it was like you could see red fox eyes instead the his usual blue ones.It was scaring me and I need to do something before he was going to flip.I yanked his arm and he looked at me with those fox eyes. "Naruto if you want her to like you then you should listened carefully.  
You need to be more friendly then this Kiba,don't pick up fights with him,it will only make it worse." he nodded. Hinata was laughing in the background. "Like you can hear, you've got to make her laugh and let her feel safe with you." He nodded again. "This is a good chance to make her like you more because we're stuck here anyway. Oh yeah and don't ask me something or whisper things to me, that will only get her up set." He nodded AGAIN, but then stopped and said,"W-what?!" I put my hand on his mouth, "Shhhh!" Hinata looked sadly at her phone,the line broke up because of the weather.

Naruto walked shyly up to Hinata "S-so Hinata,uhm who was that?" She forgot all about her phone and smiled at Naruto."It was Kiba-kun,he was worried about me" Naruto hissed. "That dog" Naruto mumbled soft, but hard enough for me."What?" Hinata sat down and hugged her knees."Err nothing but he's really nice isn't he?" she smiled. "Yep!" Naruto grabbed a chair and put it in front of her and sat down."Yeah,he's lucky that he has a friend like you." He looked down a bit. Hinata shook her head and placed her soft hands on Naruto's arm."He's not the only one,Naruto-kun you also have me as friend." she smiled softly, he smiled back and took her into an embrace. Suddenly there was a thunder flash and the door opened. We all looked at the door where a person stood there,wet. "Hey,you wouldn't mind to have another person stay?"

* * *

**DON'T KILL ME!! Yes,I know...I ended with NaruHina -sigh- I don't know why...well maybe because if I didn't they just would be a random pairing so I've got to work on them. I'll promise there will be more SasuSaku in the future chapters! It is a SasuSaku fanfic. after all :P  
What now? I don't want to stop writing...OMG I don't know much about Final Fantasy BUT I saw : Cloud and Zax or Zack,how you want to call him.  
ZAX O,,O he's hawt...CLOUD O.O he's cute...I saw the movie yesterday : 'Advent children' and I was like : Ahah...and that is? What? HUH?  
I didn't knew exactly where the movie was about but I understood it..I think. After the movie I didn't knew why Zax was ... in that door thingy...so I searched for  
it and they let me see the FFVII ending...TwT OH MY GOSH!! HOW SAD!! I wanted to forget about it so I searched up for other characters and oh my...  
WHAT DOES FINAL FANTASY HAS A LOT OF BISHIES! XD**


	11. The fourth person

**HELLO!! Welcome! Yeah I know it had been a long time hehe...WELL I've got reasons! Yep! Look :**

**1.) My cpu crashed some how...**

**2.) IT TOOK A WEEK TO MAKE THE CPU**

**3.) I'm still in a writersblock (this one is LAME)**

**4.) Tests...RAWR**

**BUT to make it up AND because it's christmas : I'll give you TWO chapters:D**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!! Oh and I'm going to my family with christmas and new year so no chapters with christmas and new year :P  
BUT I'll check my mail so I may can reply your review...if you review of course XD PLS REVIEW as a christmas gift for me? A.A pretty please?**

**Oh and you can ask a question to my characters :D Yeah I don't know if you like it but yeah it seems fun to me XD  
I'll post up the answer from my characters in the next chapter (after christmas and new year) BUT the ask-any-question-you-want-thingy  
will close at 01-01-08 :D NEW YEAR!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto**

* * *

I looked at the soaked person and motioned for her to come in , she nodded."I'm so glad I can come in , I'm so dizzy." she said. And you could tell that she was dizzy.When she reached us I observed that she had red/brown hair and that it was actually Ayame. She plopped herself on the floor. "Ouch that hurts!" Ayame spoke as she rubbed her butt.  
I laughed, "So how come you were still out side, Ayame?" She looked at Naruto and Hinata, "Naruto! I didn't know you were here as well! Why are you and Hinata hugging?" Hinata blushed hard and wanted to break away from his embrace but,she didn't have to because he had already let her go.

"N-no special reason , we were cold." Ayame nodded and hugged herself. "Wow I didn't realized that it was so cold , uhm Naruto do you want to warm me up as well?" Naruto didn't get it and looked over me, "Naruto , you warmed Hinata up,right?" He blushed. "O-oh yeah right!" he crawled over to her, like a little baby would. Hinata wanted to keep her laugh in, but failed.She laughed and Naruto smiled at her. I felt there was some jealousness in the air. Ayame looked at the two and coughed for their attention. Naruto turned to her and continued his baby crawling, when he reached her he wrapped an arm around her.

From the expression of Ayame's face , you could see that she wasn't satisfied. Just like a spoiled little girl who didn't get what she wanted. "Naruto,I'm still cold", she whined pouting and hoping he would take her into an embrace like he did with Hinata. But he was Naruto, Naruto doesn't get these things, so he was being his Naruto self saying,"Uhm sorry, but we don't have a blanket , I can't do any more then this." Ayame sweat dropped and snuggled into his chest.At this Naruto jumped a little."This is better!" Ayame was satisfied now and kept snuggling.Hinata gazed vaguely at them and I waved my hands in front of her eyes.She snapped out of it and said, "Huh?" Since we didn't have anything to do so I decided to talk with her.

Maybe I should help Naruto? He said he likes Hinata , hmm I've got to find out what kind of guy she wants. "Neh,neh let's talk!" She nodded enthusiastically. "He he I remember camp!" she laughed. "That was so much fun! He he I remembered the fake snake in Naruto's bed!" I also laughed. "Yeah and him saying he yelled like a girl for the bully's pleasure."  
"Camp was a lot of fun! I also remembered when I first saw David." Why am I talking about him when I don't want to? David is a nice guy, but since our date didn't work out I get sad every time I hear his name. I guess my sadness was written on my face because Hinata nodded and placed a hand on my shoulder. "It's ok , there is still a next time." That's why Hinata is one of my good friends , she's always nice. "Hey talking about guys , what kind of guy do you like?" she blushed crazidly. Why? It's not like that guy was here right now?

"Uhm well , he must be nice and make me laugh. He's got to be uhm unique." Ok. Is this enough for Naruto? "What kind of unique?" I questioned. She twirled her hair around her finger. "Something that makes him different from the others." I nodded,to be honest I wanted to know more about this 'unique' thing. I mean like what kind of unique that makes him different then the others? Wearing underwear on his head?! I can't ask her more or else she'll suspect something.

"Neh,Sakura what kind of guy do you like?" Kuso! I laughed nervously and tried to find an escape from the question."Uh I've already got David so I can't say what kind of guy I like! It would feel like cheating!" Then I realized that David once was the guy I wanted, but he changed a lot. He he,in the beginning, he was the guy I wanted. It changed so fast,I wonder why."No tell me,it'll be a secret!" She winked at me and I knew that I couldn't escape from it, or maybe I didn't want to escape from it. "Ok, but you must keep it a secret and NEVER tell someone about it!" she nodded quickly.She looked at me with hope in her eyes when I began to speak."Well, like you said,he has to be nice,of course, ehm..." This was harder then I though it would be. "He needs to be funny and.." I suddenly imagined the eyes of my true love. "He has amazing eyes where you can get lost in as just a glance. The most beautiful smile you have ever seen. He would need to treat me with care and if I'm with him I've got to feel safe." Hinata looked amazed.

After all that I wondered, what Sasuke would feel like if I wasn't here. Hehe, at the though of it I smiled , he would be lost without someone to tease.  
I think I'm going mad...why am I thinking this kind of stuff? "Ano..." Back in real life, Hinata wanted to say something to me, "Yes?" She was shy like always and twisted her fingers together. "Uhm,is David like the kind of guy you like?" It was like she could read my mind. But I didn't want to face it. "Now that you mention..." It stung me like salt on a fresh wound. The wound on my heart. She saw it , she saw me grip my shirt in pain and looked at me with concern in her eyes.

"I'm sorry,let's go to Naruto and Ayame. I pity Naruto" she smiled at me and then at Naruto. Naruto was, at the moment, climbing an old curtain drape trying to get away from Ayame, who was holding onto him by the arm. I nodded and smiled back "Naruto,this house is old already so you don't have to break it down!" He then looked up at the curtain that was about to rip.The dumb blond quickly let the curtain go,which was a stupid mistake on his part because he fell on his butt with Ayame on top of him.

Naruto was paralyzed and didn't move. I think he was waiting for Ayame to move, but she didn't. The girl used him as a nice, soft bed. Hinata wanted to help Naruto so she tapped Ayame's back softly and said "Uhm Ayame-san I think Naruto wants you to get off of him." Ayame opened her eyes and looked at Hinata and sat up. Naruto did the same. "Thank-hmm!" Naruto began to say before Ayame placed her hand over his mouth. Though something was different with her, her eyes weren't green anymore, but red just like a fox or was it imagination? "I don't really like you, can't we just have fun without you to ruining it? You're just jealous of us!"

Oh my, that really doesn't sound like Ayame ,or the Ayame I know. Hinata looked surprised, she felt like she just got slapped. No one was speaking until Naruto pulled the hand off his mouth. "Relax ,Hinata and I are just friends." Uh-oh, the girl with the fox eyes laughed, "Friends? Naruto,I saw her looking at us! It's not normal to look like that! She's just a...BITCH. Naruto,it doesn't matter anymore. I like you and you like me too." She is insane! What is she talking about? Naruto was thinking the same as me "What are you talking about? I don't like you" She was shocked.

"Haha very funny Naruto! I know you like me,I can see it!" Man, she really is nuts. Naruto finally got up and stared at her, the action from Naruto made a blush apear on the already red face of Ayame "See you do like me! Why else would you look at me like that?" The boy looked at her with a worried expression. "Are you feeling ok?" She laughed. "Why not? I mean it's a little warm here, but I'm fine! You like me! Why else would you ask?" Naruto placed his hand on her forehead which made her think that he liked her,again!  
"He he, Naruto what are you doing, silly?" She laughed and tickled the hand on her for head. Naruto didn't think it was funny, he was really worried. So was Hinata , Ayame may have hurt her with her comment, but well, it is Hinata. The sweetest person I have ever met. "Ayame this is not a joke" She pouted, "Yes it is! I..I...whoa I'm dizzy" She fell forward , Hinata was kind enough to let her fall on her lap. "What's going on?" I gave Hinata a look. "She's sick , I think it came from the rain."

_In the evening  
_

**'Blossom Sakura' singed in.  
**

**Best thing ever Ramen: Yo Sakura-chaaaaaan!  
**

**Take a nap : Yo  
**

**Destiny is doing this : Hey  
**

**Doggy boy : Dude  
**

**Miss Ino : Forehead! You're home?!  
**

**Blossom Sakura : Naruto ; Hey! Shikamaru ; Hey! Neji ; Hey! Kiba ; WHAT THE HECK 'DUDE'?! I'm NOT a dude! Ino ; Hi pig , yeah I'm home  
**

**Doggy boy : Dude,you don't get it  
**

**Blossom Sakura : I'm not a dude! Hey Naruto how is Ayame doing?  
**

**Best thing ever Ramen: She's doing good..well that's what her parents told me. She doesn't want to speak to me,her parents also told me that they were going to **

**move to France for her father's new job.  
**

**Blossom Sakura : What?! But why doesn't she at least say good bye or something?  
**

**Miss Ino : Hang on a minute! What happened with Ayame and why doesn't she want to speak with Naruto, yes I said NARUTO  
**

**Blossom Sakura : Hinata,Naruto,Ayame and I were at the same house when it was storming outside.  
**

**Destiney is doing this : Hinata was with NARUTO? I'm gonna kill him  
**

**Take a nap : Troublesome...Dude,relax  
**

**Doggy boy : I'm gonna kill him before you do! Hinata said something about them becameing good friends in that house..  
**

**Miss Ino : Hello , I'm here too! Talk 'bout meeeee!!  
**

**Doggy boy : NOT INTERESTED  
**

**Take a nap : Dog,if you ever talk like that to my gf again, you're dead  
**

**Miss Ino : Aw,thank you teddy bear!  
**

**Blossom Sakura : Hey,we were talking about AYAME  
**

**Destiney is doing this : What about her?  
**

**Best thing ever Ramen: I think she had fever and she was doing/saying crazy things...  
**

**Miss Ino : Like what?  
**

**Blossom Sakura : She told Naruto she liked him and that he likes her too...on top of it,she said something really NOT nice to Hinata  
**

**Doggy boy : WHAT DID SHE SAY?!  
**

**Destiney is doing this : If it is something really bad I'm gonna kill her too...  
**

**'Butterfly' singed in.  
**

**'Weapons rocks!' singed in  
**

**Take a nap : You two really like to kill people,right?  
**

**Destiney is doing this : Shut up or I'm killing you too  
**

**Miss Ino : OH HELL NO! I'm still here!  
**

**Butterfly : OMG,what is this?  
**

**Weapons rocks: YOU'RE NOT GOING TO KILL PPL! I just singed in and I've got to hear THIS?  
**

**Take a nap : Busted  
**

**Destiney is doing this : Shut up  
**

**Blossom Sakura : Loooong story...  
**

**Best thing ever Ramen: Hey Hinata!  
**

**Butterfly : Hey Naruto-kun!  
**

**Doggy boy : HEEEEY HINATA!  
**

**Butterfly : Hey to you too Kiba-kun!  
**

**Weapons rocks: NEJI WHY DO YOU WANNA KILL PPL ANYWAY?!  
**

**Miss Ino : He's Neji, Neji likes to kill ppl...he wants to kill : Teddybear,Ayame and Naruto  
**

**Doggy boy : And now you too!  
**

**Miss Ino : What,why?!  
**

**Blossom Sakura : Ino..are you serious?  
**

**Best thing ever Ramen: Haha Ino is STUPID!!  
**

**Miss Ino : WHAT?!  
**

**Butterfly : Just stop it,nobody is going to kill someone  
**

**Weapons rocks: I AM GOING TO KILL YOU,NEJI!  
**

**Destiney is doing this : Oh no...I'm scared...SARCASM  
**

**Weapons rocks: Ok. I'm coming! BE PREPARED!  
**

**Destiney is doing this : Whatever  
**

**Doggy boy : Dude,your girl is going to kick your ass! AWESOME MUST SEE THIS!  
**

**'Doggy boy' singed off.  
**

**Weapons rocks: Alright! Now I have someone to proof I kicked Neji's ass! Byeeeee  
**

**'Weapons rocks!' singed off.  
**

**Best thing ever Ramen: ZOMG Neji destiney got you now!!  
**

**'Blow your mind' singed in.  
**

**Blow your mind : Hey guys!  
**

**Butterfly : Uhm hello,who are you?  
**

**Blow your mind : Temari,Shika's friend  
**

**Best thing ever Ramen: Shikamaru's friend? Oh THAT Temari! ...Shikamaru you player,hehe...  
**

**Take a nap : STFU,Naruto!  
**

**Blossom Sakura : Ok? How are you?  
**

**Miss Ino : WHAT?! Why are you here?!  
**

**Destiney is doing this : I feel jealousy...  
**

**Miss Ino : SHUT UP!  
**

**Take a nap : Chill babe,I invited her.Hey Tema,did yah saw the new skate park?  
**

**Blow your mind : Yeah I did! AWESOME! I just got a new board! Maybe we could go skate there now?  
**

**Take a nap : Good idea  
**

**Best thing ever Ramen: Wow...Ino , you just got dumped!  
**

**Miss Ino : OH NO! You're not going to leave me!  
**

**Destiney is doing this : This is entertaining me...  
**

**Butterfly : Neji-kun!  
**

**Blossom Sakura : Ok,Ino why don't you join them too?  
**

**Miss Ino : You mean going to that skate park with all those dangerous skaters? NO WAY  
**

**Best thing ever Ramen: HAHA INO YOU SCARY-CAT!  
**

**Take a nap : Naruto shut up you baka,I'm going now,bye  
**

**Blow your mind : Yeah,me too speak to yah later!  
**

**'Take a nap' singed off.  
**

**'Blow your mind' singed off.  
**

**Miss Ino : BITCH  
**

**Destiney is doing this : This is really fun,hey Ino g-  
**

**'Destiney is doing this' has been disconnected.  
**

**Butterfly : What happened?  
**

**Best thing ever Ramen: MAYBE HE GOT KIDNAPPED BY THE ALIENS! I SAID SO! ALIENS ARE REAL!  
**

**Blossom Sakura : Naruto...you baka...  
**

**Miss Ino : Hello! Does it matters what happened to Neji?!  
**

**Butterfly : Well excuse me  
**

**Miss Ino : ARGH great! I just got 'dumped' for that Temari-bitch!  
**

**Best thing ever Ramen: Why don't you go to the skate park?  
**

**Miss Ino : And take the risk to get dead?! NO THANK YOU!  
**

**Dark Uchiha singed in.  
**

**Blossom Sakura : ...How do you guys get into the chatboxes?!  
**

**Dark Uchiha : We all have our own secrets  
**

**Best thing ever Ramen: Hey teme!!  
**

**Dark Uchiha : ...usuratonkachi...  
**

**Best thing ever Ramen: YOU TEME SHUT UP!  
**

**Miss Ino : And you are?  
**

SHIZZLE! If he's going say that he's the boyfriend of my sister,I'll be embarrassed! My fingers were ready to write something but then someone already answered the question.

**Best thing ever Ramen: This is teme! Yah know friend of Sakura-chan!  
**

**Butterfly : Oooooh now I remember!  
**

**Miss Ino : OMG,he is?!  
**

**Blossom Sakura : So wazzup?  
**

**Dark Uchiha : Nii-san...  
**

**'Davy' singed in.  
**

**Davy : Huh? What's this?  
**

**Blossom Sakura : DAVID!! Hey! How are you?  
**

**Davy : Oh hey babe,yeah I'm good you?  
**

**Dark Uchiha : Is this David?  
**

**Davy : Yeah and you are..?  
**

**Dark Uchiha : Non of your business  
**

**Best thing ever Ramen: Hey teme no need to be rude! This is the bf of Sakura-chan  
**

**Dark Uchiha : I know  
**

**Davy : And how do you know?  
**

**Butterfly : Oh my,more problems...  
**

**Dark Uchiha : Cuz I'm her friend that DOES give her attention  
**

**Best thing ever Ramen:???  
**

**Davy : Wow dude, you don't even know me  
**

**Miss Ino : GUYS,shut up!  
**

**Blossom Sakura : Ignore it,David . I know you couldn't do anything about it.  
**

**Davy : Thank you babe,so Ino how is it with Shikamaru?  
**

**Miss Ino : SHUT UP! Argh I'm so out of here!  
**

**Miss Ino singed off.  
**

**Davy : What? Did I said something wrong?  
**

**Dark Uchiha : Obviously, she left  
**

**Davy : Haha,very funny.NOT  
**

**Butterfly : Uhm guys hang on,phone call  
**

**Blossom Sakura : Ok  
**

**Best thing ever Ramen: Hey teme...that was Hinata  
**

**Dark Uchiha : Aa,though so. So anything happened?  
**

**Blossom Sakura : ...???  
**

**Davy : What are you talking about?  
**

**Best thing ever Ramen: Ehh..stuff! Me and teme are talking about stuff!  
**

**Blossom Sakura : C'mon tell us!  
**

**Davy : Yeah Naruto! I though I was your buddy?  
**

**Best thing ever Ramen: You are!  
**

**Davy : Then why does this teme know it and me not?  
**

**Dark Uchiha : Maybe I'm a better 'buddy'?  
**

**Davy : Who are you?! What's your name?!  
**

**Blossom Sakura : Relax  
**

**Dark Uchiha : Why would I tell it to someone like you?  
**

**Davy : Argh  
**

**Davy singed out.  
**

**Butterfly : Sorry! I'm back! What happened?  
**

**Best thing ever Ramen: Teme made David mad and David is gone now.  
**

**Dark Uchiha : Tsk,whatever  
**

**Blossom Sakura : Move on...so Hinata who was that?  
**

**Butterfly : Kiba-kun! OMG Tenten really beat Neji-kun!  
**

**Best thing ever Ramen: WHAT?! But I wasn't there!  
**

**Dark Uchiha : Tenten,Neji?  
**

**Best thing ever Ramen: Neji : the "I'm cool cuz I don't say anything" and Tenten, his girlfriend  
**

**Dark Uchiha : Aa,those guys...  
**

**Butterfly : Uhm how do you know who Neji-kun and Tenten are?  
**

**Best thing ever Ramen: Teme and I are mailing  
**

**Dark Uchiha : No we're not...you're the one that's doing it  
**

**Blossom Sakura : Haha Naruto,you baka!  
**

**Best thing ever Ramen: WHAT?! I need to tell someone!  
**

**Dark Uchiha : Why me?  
**

**Butterfly : He thinks you're a good friend that's why!  
**

**Best thing ever Ramen: Cheh,teme a good friend?  
**

**Dark Uchiha : Oh I'm not? Check this : Hey Hinata?  
**

**Butterfly : Yes?  
**

**Dark Uchiha : What do you think of Kiba?  
**

**Best thing ever Ramen: Teme...  
**

**Blossom Sakura : What's going on?!  
**

**Butterfly : I think he's nice!  
**

**Dark Uchiha : I heard he liked you,do you like him?  
**

**Blossom Sakura : OH MY GOSH  
**

**Butterfly : Eh...  
**

**Best thing ever Ramen: Well?  
**

**Butterfly : I don't know...I guess he's nice...but I already like someone else,but that person doesn't likes me and he never will.  
I think I like Kiba-kun a little bit...  
**

**

* * *

**

Uh-oh...pooooooor Naruto! T.T  
Uhm well if you forgot it : You can ask my characters ANY question you want :D  
I'll post the answer from them in chapter 13 mwahah GO AND ASK THEM! Uhm it's till 01-01-08 :D Yeah I can't go on for ever XD

lol anywho...I've been thinking about cosplay...RAWR,it seems SOOOO FUN. I've watched cosplays from other people and OMG that was so fun! XD  
Hehe well that was it! MERRY CHRISTMAS,HAPPY NEW YEAR!!

Ja ne! See you next year! XD


	12. Troublesome days

**THE SECOND CHAPTER FROM MY CHRISTMAS GIFT!!**

**Hey friends!...uhm well...what to say? ...**

**SASUKE-KUN IS SO HAWT,KYAAAA/_\////_\ ..O///O UHM UHM...  
Ok that was so random...I'm weird...**

Ask-the-characters-thingy will close at 01-01-08 :D 

**Mwahaha,you can ask them ALL kind of questions...EVERYTHING O.O Do you like the idea? XD I DO!**

**LET'S GO ON WITH IT!! JA TILL NEXT YEAR!!**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto : She does not own me...CHAH! I OWN HER! MWAHAHA!!  
Me : YEAH RIGHT!  
Naruto : YEAH! You've lost from me!!  
Me ??  
Naruto : THAT'S RIGHT! I'VE WON WITH NINJA CLASH!  
Me : T.T Naruto,you're mean!  
Naruto : MWAHAHA  
Me : SHUT UP or else I'll buy you and then let you wear a dress PINK  
Naruto : ...NO...  
Me : YES!  
Naruto : ...-runs away-**  
**Me : Stupid Naruto,DUDE do you know how much he and his gang are?!**

**

* * *

**

Oh gosh,these days. These days have been really stressful to me! Homework,classes and my friends.Most of all, my friends , I do love them all, but sometimes I just want them to SHUT UP! Neji is very grumpy because Tenten beat him and Kiba was there to see it. Ino and Shikamaru are fighting because of Temari , Hinata is confused because of the strange behavior from Naruto , Naruto... NARUTO! He's the real trouble maker. Day or night, it doesn't matters to him.He keep calling me for advise and support,yes I'm supporting him and giving him advice but it's to much with other things! 

Like the past lunch breaks,we are now sitting in a small, but comfy corner. And like the past lunch breaks,Temari is sitting with us,Ino is shouting at poor Shikamaru. Although it's not hard enough for Temari to hear,it was after all because of her. I'm not blaming her for it! Ten ten and Kiba are making jokes about Neji , you know why. Neji is not responding but he looks angry,his face is really scary right now... Next to me are : Naruto and Hinata. Hinata on my right and Naruto on my left.

"Sakura-chaaaan! Are you even listening to me?!" Turning to the left ,seeing Naruto climbing on me to get my attention. "Sakura? Uhm ano, are you there?" Turning to the right, I see a shy Hinata also trying to get my attention. Mention this : This is what I must hear EVERY DAY. Ok Sakura , be nice don't stress out, breath in and out. Count to ten , one , two , three ,  
four , fi- "Sakura-chaaan!! HEY ARE YOU THERE?!" Sakura don't let him interrupt you,fi- "Sakura-chaaan!! YOU'RE NOT EVEN LISTENING!" GOD SHUT UP! My patience was gone and I pushed Naruto away from me,very hard. "YOU! You've been irritating me for three whole days! Day AND night! And your saying that I'm not listening to you?!" God that felt good.

Everybody looked shocked at my action, Naruto crashed very hard on the wall behind him. The boy looked not happy nor sad. He just stared at me and a few moments later he laughed, did he just laugh?! "What's so funny?!" He didn't stop laughing and pointed at me,trying not to laugh anymore he said : "Sakura-chan! You,you! Haha you looked ridiculous!"  
Everyone but me sweat dropped, I,instead,clenched my fist and was ready to land it on Naruto's face. Bad enough someone interrupted me AGAIN.

"Miss Haruno,what are we doing here?" That voice. "Me? Oh,Naruto said something stupid,Mrs Hatake" Like always,she didn't looked up from her dirty novel.She walked over to Naruto and slapped his head "What?! Why are you slapping me?!" The female Hatake sighed. "Naruto,you did something stupid again?" Naruto whined "No! Sakura-chan is mean!!" Wrong move Naruto! I hit him hard with my fist very, very hard. Good thing for Naruto that Mrs Hatake caught him before he fell to the floor. Naruto pointed at me, "S-see!!" The blond teen boy looked like a little child with his finger pointed at me.

"Naruto,do you know why she hit you?" Still pointing at me Naruto said, "Because she hates me!" ...ehm I believe everyone sweat dropped because of his stupid answer."No,she hit you because you're Naruto" with that she walked away "Be nice now." Nice,eh? NOT!

**'Blossom Sakura' singed in.  
**

**Best thing ever Ramen: Sakura-chan...you meanie!  
**

**Blossom Sakura : AM NOT! You're the one who's irritating me!  
**

**Best thing ever Ramen: What? Nooooo! What am I doing then?  
**

**Blossom Sakura : Calling me...  
**

**Best thing ever Ramen: Is that wrong?  
**

**Blossom Sakura : DAY OR NIGHT EVERY DAY FIVE HUNDRED TIMES  
**

**Best thing ever Ramen: Chill,don't go all capital letters...  
**

**'Butterfly' singed in.  
**

**Butterfly : HELP!!  
**

**Best thing ever Ramen: What's wrong,Hinata?  
**

**Butterfly : It's Neji,Neji doesn't show his emotions in public,right?  
**

**Blossom Sakura : Yep  
**

**Butterfly : Well...he's not 'in' public, but at home so...  
**

**Best thing ever Ramen: IS HE THROWING ALL THE RAMEN AWAY?!  
**

**Butterfly : Ehm no,Naruto-kun...  
**

**Blossom Sakura : Tell us!  
**

**Butterfly : He's going mad...he's been hitting his training dummy for hours now...  
**

**'Weapons rocks' singed in.  
**

**Weapons rocks: Hey guys!  
**

**Butterfly : Tenten,help me!  
**

**Weapons rocks: Huh?  
**

**Butterfly : Just come over,please! Neji is insane...  
**

**Weapons rocks: What?!  
**

**Butterfly : JUST COME,PLEASE!!  
**

**Weapons rocks: I'm coming!  
**

**'Weapons rocks!' singed off.  
**

**Butterfly : Ok,I'm going too! byee!  
**

**'Butterfly' singed off.  
**

**Best thing ever Ramen: What was that?  
**

**Blossom Sakura : Dunno...  
**

**'Just Unique Hitomii' singed in.  
**

**Just Unique Hitomii : Heeellooooo!!  
**

**Best thing ever Ramen: Hey..  
**

**Blossom Sakura : Hey  
**

**Just Unique Hitomii : How are you all?  
**

**Best thing ever Ramen: Sakura-chan hit me!!  
**

**Just Unique Hitomii : WHY?  
**

**Blossom Sakura : He's annoying...  
**

**Best thing ever Ramen: I'm kind of sad!  
**

**Just Unique Hitomii : I know something I could do! I'm inviting someone to this chatbox!  
**

**'Dark Uchiha' singed in.  
**

**Blossom Sakura : What the...  
**

**Best thing ever Ramen: You know Hitomi?  
**

**Just Unique Hitomii : Yeah well duh! He's my boyfriend!  
**

**Best thing ever Ramen: ...  
**

**Blossom Sakura : Hehe...  
**

**Dark Uchiha : What's up with yah all?  
**

**Just Unique Hitomii : They're just being strange...  
**

**Best thing ever Ramen: TEME YOU DIDN'T SAY THAT!!  
**

**Dark Uchiha : You didn't ask...  
**

**Blossom Sakura : Naruto, you can talk to him now!!  
**

**Best thing ever Ramen: But I don't wanna talk to this ...  
**

**Just Unique Hitomii : DON'T CALL MY BF THAT!!  
**

**Dark Uchiha : Hehe,thanx babe  
**

**Best thing ever Ramen: I'm not going to tell him something...  
**

**Dark Uchiha : Whatever it's not like I was going to help  
**

**Blossom Sakura : Oh c'mon!!  
**

**Dark Uchiha : NO  
**

**Just Unique Hitomii : Why not?  
**

**Dark Uchiha : He's annoying  
**

**Blossom Sakura : HA! I SAID THAT TOO! He's annoying and if you're not going to help him he will send you more mails...  
**

**Dark Uchiha : Fine...  
**

**Blossom Sakura : Naruto is very depressed cuz Hinata thinks that Kiba is cute and Naruto is calling me every day..  
**

**Dark Uchiha : Are you going to do something with Hinata?  
**

**Best thing ever Ramen: I don't know what to do! That's what I'm asking Sakura-chan!  
**

**Dark Uchiha : You dobe,I command to hang out with her NOW  
**

**Blossom Sakura : What???  
**

**Best thing ever Ramen: What the heck,teme?!  
**

**Dark Uchiha : You're so pathetic...just go to her  
**

**Best thing ever Ramen: But this is not a good moment...her cousin freaked out  
**

**Dark Uchiha : Then be there for her you dumbass  
**

**Best thing ever Ramen: Don't call me that! Ok I'm going,see you guys later  
**

**'Best thing ever Ramen!' singed off.  
**

**Dark Uchiha : Hehe,done happy now?  
**

**Just Unique Hitomii : Aw,Sasu-kun! You're a good person!  
**

**Blossom Sakura : Yeah right...  
**

**Dark Uchiha : Hey, I did what you said and he is going to her now! Then they will live happy after.  
**

**Blossom Sakura : Oh yeah?  
**

**Dark Uchiha : You don't believe in your friend? That's hard,dude even for you  
**

**'I'm watching you' singed in.  
**

**Blossom Sakura : JUST SHUT UP!!  
**

**I'm watching you : Wow,who?  
**

**Just Unique Hitomii : Ita-kun!  
**

**I'm watching you : Oh hey,Hitom  
**

**Blossom Sakura : Well it was for you little brother...  
**

**Dark Uchiha : What are you doing here?  
**

**I'm watching you : Watching you...  
**

**Just Unique Hitomii : So how is it,Itachi-kun?  
**

**I'm watching you : Good,otouto is a great victim...  
**

**Just Unique Hitomii : Excuse me?!  
**

**Dark Uchiha : That's what I must stand now...dude,I wish I could stay somewhere else...  
**

**Blossom Sakura : Hehe,you deserve it  
**

**Just Unique Hitomii : SAKURA!  
**

**I'm watching you : That's the spirit!!  
**

**Dark Uchiha : Greaaaaaat...Itachi you go get it  
**

**I'm watching you : No,you go  
**

**Blossom Sakura : What's going on?  
**

**Dark Uchiha : No  
**

**Just Unique Hitomii : Hellooooo what are you two talking about?  
**

**I'm watching you : Door bell rang,you go or I'll tell them...  
**

**Dark Uchiha : Grr fine, . BRB  
**

**Blossom Sakura : Ok  
**

**Just Unique Hitomii : What are you going to tell us?  
**

**I'm watching you : Nothing  
**

**Blossom Sakura : Is that the 'thing' you told me earlier?  
**

**I'm watching you : Yeah...it's fun to use it,he's my personal slave,hehe  
**

**Just Unique Hitomii : Nooo!!  
**

**Blossom Sakura : Really? I want to know!  
**

**I'm watching you : Oh BRB  
**

**Dark Uchiha : Back  
**

**Just Unique Hitomii : Who is it?  
**

**Dark Uchiha : Itachi's girlfriend...this is going to be interesting,I'm spying on them now  
**

**Blossom Sakura : He has a girlfriend? Oh,what are they doing now?  
**

**Dark Uchiha : Haha,she's scowling at him and he looks nervous. She's yelling now  
**

**Just Unique Hitomii : Itachi did something wrong,neh?  
**

**Dark Uchiha : I think he forgot to pick her up cuz she's yelling : "Do you know how long I waited?! It's so cold and my heels are ruined now!"  
**

**Just Unique Hitomii : That's so mean!  
**

**Blossom Sakura : I know,letting her wait in this cold weather  
**

**Dark Uchiha : You've got that right  
**

**Just Unique Hitomii : No! Itachi ruined her heels!!  
**

**Dark Uchiha : ...shoes...  
**

**Just Unique Hitomii : But that's so mean!  
**

**Blossom Sakura : Just buy new ones...  
**

**Just Unique Hitomii : But every girl has her memory in it!  
**

**Dark Uchiha : Honey,that's not true...you're the only one  
**

**Just Unique Hitomii : WHAT?!  
**

**Dark Uchiha : Itachi is coming in with his girlfriend who looks ...  
**

**Blossom Sakura : Oh,trouble...  
**

**Just Unique Hitomii : The girl is right...  
**

**Blossom Sakura : Why?  
**

**Just Unique Hitomii : Well first case : HE RUINED HER HEELS and other : you can't let her wait in this cold weather  
**

**Blossom Sakura : Yeah,I think you're right with the second one but the first...  
**

**Dark Uchiha : GOD,LET ME STAY SOMEWHERE ELSE!!  
**

**Just Unique Hitomii : Huh?  
**

**Dark Uchiha : 1.) Itachi 2.) His girlfriend all yelling and stuff 3.) Itachi is grumpy now and I live in the same house...  
**

**Blossom Sakura : Aw! I pity you!  
**

**Dark Uchiha : Don't pity me,find a place for me  
**

**Just Unique Hitomii : OMG I've got this great idea!  
**

**Dark Uchiha : Yes,babe?  
**

**Just Unique Hitomii : YOU CAN STAY HERE!!  
**

WHAT THE HECK?! What is Hitomii thinking?! Mom and Dad wouldn't let her,right? I mean he's a boy! They would never let a boy stay with us...certainly not a boy who they never really met. Mom and Dad didn't see him even once so far,strange neh? Hitomi is lucky she can still hang out with him while our parents have never met Sasuke before...  
But then, I'm so curious about his,what Hitomi calls, good looks..whoa that was so random.**  
**

**Dark Uchiha : Awesome**

**Blossom Sakura : Hitomi! Mom and Dad won't let you!**

**Just Unique Hitomii : No? Well let's see...**

**Dark Uchiha : All of you would be my saviors...**

**Blossom Sakura : Hmph,whatever**

**I'm watching you : Here**

**Blossom Sakura : So where is your girlfriend? Still yelling at you?**

**I'm watching you : How did you..Sasuke you're dead**

**Dark Uchiha : Like I said : S.A.V.I.O.R.**

**Just Unique Hitomii : Ok! Uhm when when?!**

**Dark Uchiha : Soon as possible**

**Just Unique Hitomii : Tomorrow!**

**Blossom Sakura : Tomorrow?! **

**Dark Uchiha : Thank you,honey**

**Just Unique Hitomii : You're welcome,handsome!**

**Dark Uchiha : Aa,new name for me?**

**Blossom Sakura : Ewww...**

**I'm watching you : What tomorrow?**

**Dark Uchiha : Tomorrow I'm gone**

**I'm watching you : Oh yeah? Bet you're tomorrow still here...**

**Just Unique Hitomii : Not! I can manipulate my parents!**

**I'm watching you : Dude,you're serious? Well still he can't OUR parents haven't given their permission.**

**Dark Uchiha : Aa,well I can manipulate our parents too...who's moms favorite?**

**I'm watching you : What? Am I suppose to say you? NOT,she loves me more**

**Dark Uchiha : Yeah right...**

**Blossom Sakura : Haha this is funny **

**I'm watching you : Ok she MAY like you more but then we have Dad...who does he like more?**

**Dark Uchiha : .. **

**I'm watching you : Hehe,I still can pick on you**

**Dark Uchiha : ..Then you don't remember the power of Mom..remember that one time Dad took me to fish with him and when I got this little cut from the fish hook **

**Dad used?**

**I'm watching you : Damn..that woman is scary...**

**Just Unique Hitomii : Why? **

**Dark Uchiha : Yelling at my Dad and told him awful things she would do to him if she didn't love him...very SCARY..**

**Blossom Sakura : I like your Mom!**

**I'm watching you : Che..choosing otouto's side..Sasuke,are you cooking something?**

**Dark Uchiha : No,why?**  
**I'm watching you : I smell smoke..and now I can even see it..**

* * *

**ASK ASK ASK TILL 01-01-08!!**

Merry christmas and happy newyear!  
Does someone goes to the Netherlands with christmas? and maybe Rotterdam? (don't think so XD)  
**If you're going to Rotterdam in the Netherlands,then I would like to meet you! COSPLAY O.O  
Haha BYEEE!!**

**TILL NEXT YEAR! CHEERS!  
**


	13. Handsome stranger

**Hi! DON'T THROW ANY TOMATOES AT ME,YET! I swear I was done with this chapter after I posted chapter 12!**

**This was what was going on ; My beta didn't posted this chapter back to me. IT'S NOT HER FAULT! Don't blame her,just blame me because of my spell and grammar mistakes -- So please don't be hard on me,this chapter is with out spelling/grammar check. **

**If I got the edited-chapter,I'll post that up,kay? ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own it,YET! I've got this idea which will make me rich. MWAHAHA! With that money I'll buy a big house,DBSK and a Sasuke-look-alike XD ****Then I'll buy : KISHIMOTO-SAMA! MWAHAHA! He'll do anything I want! **

* * *

"So children do we understand this? Good and if you don't understand it then it's too bad for you.Let's move on to the next issue" Hmph,class is boring,right now I'm in Hatake Kuromi's class : Maths.She's a horrible teacher,she doesn't really wants to explain things twice. I can't believe why she still isn't fired yet! But it's not only because of her the class is boring,it's also because Maths is one of the most boring classes...nobody likes maths,right? Well I don't! It seems like my friends don't like it either.Everyone is doing something else ; Shikamaru is looking outside (I wonder at what),Ino is trying to make eye contact with a boy(She has a boyfriend and still she's flirting with boys!) ,Kiba is talking to his dog who is in his brief case(Why would he have a dog in his brief case anyway? Never mind.) Neji is acting like he's paying attention (I know Neji and I know he isn't paying attention!) So the only persons left are : Myself,Ten ten,Hinata and Naruto.I'll save them from boredom! I pretend to write down what she was explaining but I atually quietly ripped a piece of paper and started to write on it :

_Class is boring,neh? I've got news..._

_Ok,I'm passing this to Naruto,Naruto to Hinata,Hinata to Ten ten and Ten ten back to me..you know who I am right?! It's me Sakura_

Like on the little note : I passed it to Naruto,he wrote on it and then he passed to Hinata,Hinata wrote on it and passed it to Ten ten and Ten ten also wrote on it and passed back to me,let's see what everyone wrote.

_Naruto : MATHS IS BORING AND SO IS KURIMI-SENSEI! I don't understand it! Man she'll flip if I ask to explain it again,just like last time..._

_Hinata : Yeah,maths is boring and Naruto,it doesn't matters. I'll explain it to you later. Neji is pretending to pay attention but I know what he's thinking about..._

_Ten ten : What is Neji thinking about? NOT A GIRL,RIGHT?! I want to know! Anywho,you know Shikamaru is looking outside,right? Well he's looking at someone...that someone __has P.E now._

_Sakura : Spill...God,Ino is going to be furious when she found out her boyfriend is looking at someone else besides her..._

passing to Naruto who grinned and wrote something.Naruto passing to Hinata who looked surprised and wrote too.Passing to Ten ten who looked relax with a evil smirk.When she fastly passed it to me with out letting Kurimi see this whole note-passing-thingy,Naruto and Hinata looked at me with a hurry-up-I'm-dying-to-know look.

_Naruto : WHO,WHO?! Shikamaru is going to get some trouble...well it's not very nice from Ino to flirt with someone else than her boyfriend either so it's kind of fair..._

_Hinata : Naruto-kun,you're right! They are having a strange relationship but they trust each other._

_Ten ten : You guys really want to know? It is...TEMARI!! She's running laps now and she's very tired and she's sweating...SWEATING. I can see it from here.Shikamaru is a __pervert...haha lol_

_Sakura : OH MY GOSH! LET'S BURN THIS PAPER WHEN WE'RE OUT OF CLASS!! A.S.A.P.!! Ino will kill us with Shikamaru and Temari ..._

I brought my hand slowly to Naruto's table and wanted to slide the note on it but somehow someone hold my wrist.Oh no,busted. I looked up and saw a uninterested face, Kurimi-sensei's uninterested face.

"What are we doing here?" she has a relax and cooly voice,you would think the voice was from a man the first time you hear it. But it still has a little but enough thing from a woman's voice. "Oh nothing" Kurimi looked at the paper in my hand. "Let me see that,please" she said with that one tone that would make you nervous in combination with her face. "Uh,o-ok" I gave her the note and she readed it in her self. Me,Naruto,Hinata and Ten ten sweatted and waited for her comment. "I would like to speak Ten ten,Naruto,Hinata and Sakura after class." Oh great...

**Blossom Sakura singed in.**

**Doggy boy : Yo,'SUP?**

**Take a nape : Hey**

**Destiney is doing this : Hi**

**Miss Ino : For head!**

**Blossom Sakura : Uhm..I'm fine I think...**

**Doggy boy : So where is Hinata?**

**Blossom Sakura : Here...**

**Miss Ino ???**

**Blossom Sakura : Remember after maths? Me,Naruto,Ten ten and Hinata had to speak with Kurimi...We'ved got detention...cleaning the class up...**

**Did you know it isn't cleaned for years?! Or maybe it is cleaned but is doesn't looks like it!**

**Take a nap : You guys need to clean the whole class room? Awesome...**

**Blossom Sakura : NO!! You think it's awesome? Well come over here and clean it now! **

**Destiney is doing this : What do you mean? You're still not finished yet?**

**Blossom Sakura : ..no**

**Miss Ino : OMG! REALLY?**

**Blossom Sakura : Shut up!**

**Weapons rocks! Singed in.**

**Weapons rocks: Hey guys!**

**Blossom Sakura : Uhm Ten ten...aren't you cleaning up with Naruto and Hinata?**

**Weapons rocks: I was but then I've got tired from all that cleaning**

**Miss Ino : Where are you anyway?**

**Weapons rocks: Oh,in an other class room...**

**Blossom Sakura : Haha,thought so**

**Destiney is doing this : Ten ten hurry up so you can come over**

**Weapons rocks: I'm trying but this class room is so dusty!**

**Best thing ever Ramen! Singed in.**

**Doggy boy : What are you think you're doing?!**

**Best thing ever Ramen: Relax,I'm chatting...**

**Take a nap : No, stupid. He means ; Why the heck are you leaving Hinata alone to clean up?**

**Miss Ino : Ohhhhh**

**Destiney is doing this : WTH? GO AND HELP HER**

**Butterfly singed in.**

**Butterfly : Hi**

**Miss Ino : YOU ALL ARE CHATTING INSTEAD OF CLEANING? THIS IS FUNNY!**

**Blossom Sakura : Haha,yeah!**

**Butterfly : Y-you mean you all are here?**

**Weapons rocks: Yep**

**Best thing ever Ramen: YEAH!**

**Butterfly : Haha,no one is cleaning up serious**

**Blossom Sakura : No-duh...Man,Kurimi really is scary...**

**Destiney is doing this : Nah,she's fine**

**Best thing ever Ramen: SHE'S AWESOME!! I want to know what's behind her glasses...**

**Doggy boy : Maybe she's hiding her ugly eyes?**

**Take a nap : Hehe,maybe. Man,she's going to flip if we're trying to take her glasses off...cool**

**Weapons rocks: Yeah! We need to do it!**

**Miss Ino : And get detention? No thanks,I'll skip this one**

**Butterfly : Ino is right,this cleaning up is horrible enough...**

**Blossom Sakura : Buuuut I'm curious!**

**Doggy boy : Me too**

**Just Unique Hitomii singed in.**

**Just Unique Hitomii : Sakuraaaaaa! Are you here?**

**Blossom Sakura : Yes?**

**Just Unique Hitomii : You never believe what happened to me!! I've got a mail from Itachi and he said Sasuke-kun would bring a surprise! **

**Blossom Sakura : Argh,I don't care...**

**Just Unique Hitomii : Just hurry up!**

**Blossom Sakura : Whatever...**

**Just Unique Hitomii singed off.**

**Butterfly : Uhm what was that?**

**Miss Ino : SASUKE,HER BOYFRIEND?!**

**Weapons rocks: Haha!!**

**Destiney is doing this : You've got to hurry up,just clean up so you can go to your sister's boyfriend and Ten ten goes to me.**

**Doggy boy : Uhm,Hinata,is it ok if I'm coming to your place if you're done?**

**Butterfly : Yes,it will be fun! Let's watch a movie!**

**Best thing ever Ramen: Tsk...**

**Take a nap : Isn't the school closing soon?**

**Best thing ever Ramen: OH NOES YOU'RE RIGHT!!**

**Best thing ever Ramen! Singed off.**

**Butterfly : BYEEEEE!! I'll see you after cleaning, Kiba-kun!**

**Butterfly singed off.**

**Blossom Sakura : CU!**

**Weapons rocks: Later!**

**Blossom Sakura singed off.**

**Weapons rocks! singed off.**

"Yes! I know it already chill! Geez I'm coming!" I just need a Hitomi who tells me to hurry up and get my lazy butt to home when I'm finally done with cleaning the dusty class room that we also need to mop it with mop and bucket! "Sakura-chaaaan you better introduce us to him" Naruto smiled with his big-smile at me and putted his arms behind his head. "I want to meet him too!" Hinata smiled and grabbed her brief case. "Yeah,I mean you know how Hitomi is talking about him every time!" Ten ten did the same as Hinata and hold Hinata's arm "Hinataaaa,we've got to hurry or Neji really is going to burst out!" The owner of the arm Ten ten was holding squeezed her eyes "Oh yeah! Well bye Sakura and Naruto-kun!" she waved and ran with Ten ten. Naruto blinked at them like he forgot to say something to them "Aah,matte! I'm coming too! Uh,eh bye Sakura!" He quickly ran to them and I sighed.

I walked the school out and saw this guy from two or three years older He was kind of good looking..! Just good looking nothing else.I've got David so why would I need someone else? Ignoring the handsome guy,I walked past him. You know,bad things can happen,like the handsome stranger talking to you when you secretly hoped for. "Excuse me,can you tell me where the flower petals street is?" This guy was going to the same direction as I was. "Flower petals street? I live there! I can bring you there,come with me" Whoa! That wasn't me! Someone took over my mind and body. Grr,now I have to escort this handsome guy with nice eyes and pal skin and...he's too handsome it's DANGEROUS!!

He smiled at me,with out he knowing it,he looked more handsome with that smile!.I've got to change word...mysterious? I couldn't deny it. Would he already have a girlfriend? Yes he would! Besides,why should I want to know that?! I've got a boyfriend and I'm talking in myself too much...Then he spoke "Thank you very much,by the way" I nodded and crossed the street,the stranger did the same.

"Ano,may I ask what your name is?" I've got the right to ask! The first thing you would do is ask someone's name if you just met,right? "Haha,I'm not use to say my name to people I don't know,you never know how they will react.Some are even going to chase me" the smile turned into a smirk.That was very cocky,know I realize that you never may judge people ONLY with their looks,personality is important too! "Oh ok,well then I'm not going to say mine either. It wouldn't be fair" I sticked my tongue out,I've got no idea why I acted that childish but it was like he deserved it, he shook his head "No copying here,little girl.Tell me your name" I can't believe this guy,he really acts selfish!

"Let's go,no time for talk I'm late too so will you please hurry up?" I was irritated and tried to walk faster.Faster to home and to escore this guy."Hehe,I made you mad,not?" No not at all and that's why I'm trying to dump you at the place you need to be "No" this guy didn't want to give up and asked me another thing. "You know why I'm here?" I wanted to stop talking to him and ignore him but that would be rude. "No,tell me" he looked at the houses in front of us. "I'm,like you can say,kind of homeless or I mean ; not yet."

Huh?! This guy was homeless?! That can't be,look at his clothes! He looked like he came out of a rich family "What do you mean?" he ruffled my hair.Geez I hate it when people do that! "Hey!" he ignored me and I just thought it would be rude if I ignored him! "I'm going to be homeless,that's for sure,and I'm going to flower petals street to search for someone.." at that moment his eyes shined in an odd way. "Oh and who is that person?" Please not someone close from my house! "This certain girl" Girl? Oh gosh my neighbors have got a daughter...NOOO!!

"Uhm do you know her name?" He smirked and poke my head "Yes but you don't have to know that." Did he ever told people names?! "Hmph" I didn't looked happy and walked faster than him,he fastly walked in the same speed as me. "Hey hey pinky,can't you wait?" pinky? PINKY? "Hey,don't call me pinky you homeless dude!" whoops .After I said that I hided my mouth with my hands and looked afraid,I may hurted him with that.I could slap myself,he may be a jerk but he doesn't need to hear that. I thought he would walk away or scowl at me but no,he didn't instead of that he rose an eyebrow. He's a strange one. "What are you doing?" I felt embarrassed,I looked at him with a I-hate-you-so-much! face. The handsome guy started to laugh,not too hard. It wasn't his thing so he snickered.Everyone around us stopped and looked at us,great more embarrassment.

"Hey,can you cut it out already? Everyone is looking at us" I whispered,I was too embarrassed to speak out loud. He finally stopped and whipped some tears from his eyes away from snickering. "Ok,brat" he took my arm and pulled me to walk. "I can walk by myself and why do you call me brat?!" I still whispered,we're still in sight from the people. "Because you don't like pinky" I harshly pulled my arm from his grip. "Just follow me and don't stop." So then we walked with nothing to say to our destination.

"So this is it?" he looked around when I stopped at my house. "Yes,so which house are you looking for?" Sakura be patience after this you'll never see him EVER again.

"Uhm I think it was number 270." What? No! But that's my house! "Don't you mean number 271 or 269?" He shook his head "No,wait maybe. Uh do you know where the family Haruno lives?" I'M DOOMED! "No! That can't be!" He looked confused "What do you mean? Is the whole Haruno family killed or something?" What?! Why would he think that? Freaky.

"No! Of course not,it's be-" the door suddenly opened and I couldn't say something. "It's because we're the Haruno family!" Hitomi. "Oh I missed you so much!"

She ran to the stranger,who was he anyways? "I missed you too Hi-me" she hugged him.

"Welcome to our home,

Itachi!"

* * *

**I AM SO EVIL! XD LOL!! Yep,you thought it was Sasu-chan,neh? MWAHAHA,NOT!**

**BUUUT I promise Sasuke-kun will be in the next one...serious,I'm so friggin happy that you folks still follow this story while you need to wait friggin 14 chapters before they finally meet each other in real person. As thanks to that I'll try to make alot fluffy SasuSaku moments XD **

**YUSH! So again ; Don't be harsh on me! Please review! BUH BYEEEE!!**


	14. So we finally meet

**...Hmmm...;thinks of an other way to greet you folks; ANYWHO **

**I just wanted to say that my and my dear beta (Raina Darlig) have our own lifes and we're very busy by ourself...  
So that's why we update slow but heck what! School sucks..if I didn't have to go to school I would update more often so blame my school  
for it and feel free to bombard it! XD lol **

So..Does anyone knows DBSK? (A.K.A ; DBSG,TVXQ,THSK,Dong Bang Shin **Gi,Tong Vfang Xin Qi,Tohoshinki,Dong Bang Shin Gi)  
THEY ARE SO HAWT AND CUTE!! XD Buuuut my 'HERO' is...guess who? XD **

**Disclaimer ; Ok..I still DO NOT own it..but I've got to hurry up..GYAAA,I HAVEN'T GOT ENOUGH TIME!!**

* * *

Itachi? That sounds familiar...ITACHI! Sasuke's big, annoying brother! WHAT?! No way he isn't going to stay over at our house,right? You've got to be kidding me!  
I watched as Itachi and Hitomi hugged. I don't remember them having such a close bond. Itachi looks strange, he smiles a bit or something that looked like smiling at least. He didn't smile when he was with me. Wait, he did smile one time! That was scary. Ah, they finally let each other go.

"Itachi! How are you?" Hitomi asked. Itachi chuckled."That is your first question? Don't you want to know where otouto is?"  
She smiled sweetly with her bubble gum lip glossed lips."Yes I want to know, but it's not nice to let that be the first question I ask you!" Yosh! Hitomi caught him in her grace! Itachi smirked at her. Smirked, bah! Like he isn't cocky enough!

"Haha,very clever. I'm fine and my foolish little brother is at the bus stop." He laughed a little bit in a evil way. Hitomi frowned a little, but it didn't mar her pretty face.  
"Mou,why is he there and not with you?"  
Then the male turned to our house. "Hmm who knows? Can you let me in? It was a long trip with the bus and it was uncomfortable too." Hitomi stopped with the frowning and nodded shyly. "Ok! Well then...Sakura,can you pick Sasuke up? I really want to go, but Itachi is waiting plus we've got to catch up on things. Will you please get him?" she pouted and looked at me with eyes filled with tears that were about to overflow,ugh! She's so spoiled!

"Ok,just don't look at me as that!" She hugged as a thank you.  
"How do I know who Sasuke is?" I expected the person who would answer me to be Hitomi but no,it was Itachi. "You don't he will. I just called him." Hitomi giggled.  
"As always prepared for everything!" I sighed. Geez,Hitomi is way too enthusiastic.  
"Hmph,yeah ok whatever,I'm going now,Ja!" I smiled shyly to Hitomi.

Hmm,I'm kind of curious about how Sasuke looks, after all the things Hitomi-neesan told me about him. Tap, tap, tap. How long has Sausuke been waiting? The walk with Itachi was long or it had seemed like it. Man, was he annoying! I don't know how long it took so I looked at my watch. It's half past seven,but when I saw Itachi it was six o'clock. He must have been waiting a long time! He will be so grumpy! Especially after having to wait in this cold weather!

I ran for a while and noticed I had almost reached the bus stop where Sasuke should be. Itachi said he would see me but what if he doesn't? What if, he sees another girl as me? I laughed at that thought, he would stalk the poor girl and ask if she was Sakura. Of course the girl will think he's a crazy stalker and hit him!That would be priceless.  
Ah,I made it! I looked around, if Sasuke is brothers with Itachi he should look at least a little bit like Itachi,right? My eyes scanned the area, but I didn't see anyone who looked like Itachi,not even a little bit.

"Kyaa! What is his name?!" Some girls were screaming.It was so annoyingly, loud and chirpy I couldn't ignore it. They were right in front of me and I turned toward them. They all looked like wannabes being loud for nothing. Although, I was curious because a lot of girls were standing around someone,I guess. "What is your name?" This voice was familiar,but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"U-uh m-me?" Geez,the voice had asked an excited wannabe. "Yeah,are you Sakura?" Wait,he just said my name,could it be...no..or..Yes,it's got to be Sasuke! Pushing all the girls out of the way. I saw a girl who dyed her hair pink and wore neon colors. Haha very funny,let me guess. Itachi called Sasuke and told him that I was going to pick him up and as a tip to recognize me he was to look for my hair color, PINK!

"S-Sakura?" She twirled her hair,thinking whether she would say yes or no.  
"Uhm,Yes my name is Sakura!" She smiled proud, the little witch. I still couldn't see Sasuke's face,these girls are so stubborn, just move away! One of them even slapped me,gosh. Hitomi really has to understand what I'm going through for her!

"Oh ok,well bring me to your house. It's very cold out here." The girl with neon colored clothes stuttered at first ."M-my h-home?" Then she nodded,and pulled the stranger's arm. I needed to stop her before she leads him away to her house! Gosh, Hitomi is going to be mad if she hears where her boyfriend is! I'd rather be beaten up by these girls then Hitomi,really.I remembered that one time when...NEVERMIND! Sakura you're a brave girl! You can do it! Just push them away and eventual fight with them! Ready,I just hope not another bruise,sets in. Oh no I can't take another one! Breath in,GO! Breath out! I rushed through them and I came though to the guy. I turned around and saw him.

Man, this guy is handsome. He looked like Itachi with his black silky hair, smooth skin, but paler, soft looking lips and onyx eyes. Although, something seems different with his eyes compared to Itachi's. He's eyes weren't as cold as Itachi's, they were still cold, but there was something different...a little warmness? I think he noticed I was checking him out because he rose one of his perfectly shaped eyebrows."Can you stop looking at me?" Blink,blink...oh my! My cheeks were burning from embarrassment. All shades of red crept over my face. But still,Hitomi was right. He's good looking and you can't deny it.

The raven haired guy, placed his hand on my forehead. "Oi,are you ok? I think you're sick,let me bring you home." I shook my head and all the shades were gone.  
"I'm fine but I'm Sakura." The girl with the dyed pink hair started and pointed at me. "T-that's not true! I'm Sakura!" The boy between us sighed.  
"You may both have the same name." Yeah right! "Ok so we both may have the same name, which one do you need?" He rubbed his bare arms. Now he that he doing that,I looked at his body. His cloths were half ripped! Oh good job,letting him wait long in this cold with ripped clothing! "Who's Haruno Sakura?" we (the Sakuras) both yelled "Me!" AAAH! This girl,now I know for sure her name isn't Sakura.

I think he lost his patience because he looked annoyed. "Oh great,we've first got two Sakuras and now we've even got two HARUNO Sakuras. This is just great! GREAT" The annoyed teen walked around with his hands rubbing against his arms. Then he stopped and smirked,oh so this is a family habit?! But his smirk was different,it was doing something to me. "I know something,the real Haruno Sakura would know it. What is my name?" That's not difficult,wait the fake Sakura doesn't knows. Ooooh...This is going to be fun!

I stared long at the fake Sakura's face,the more I did the more I noticed how pretty she is. Shiny lip gloss on her lips, pretty peach colored eye shadow and beautiful long eyelashes. Sigh,everyone besides me is so perfect. Why can't I be like that? Why,why can't I be like...like Hitomi? "W-why don't you go first?" The perfect girl watched me with her beautiful dazzling blue eyes.I grinned. "No you go first or don't you know what his name is?" The girl looked at me with a panicked face. "I..I.." she ran away,hiding her face in her hands.

Everyone stepped aside to made a way for the poor girl to run away. "So you're Haruno Sakura? Well since you're the real one," he said with that damn Uchiha smirk. "you can tell me what my name is right?" I rolled my eyes."Nooo I don't know! My sister only says your name like a thousand times and every time you call her,which is almost everytime,she squeals your name. So do you really think I know your name,Sasuke?! Come on let's just go home already!" I said with sarcasm dripping from my words. He smiled. "Haha,you're funny."

Silence was upon us; when I and Itachi walked he would start a conversation, but Sasuke wouldn't maybe because he was busy with keeping himself warm. After all,his clothes were still ripped. I watched him then suddenly our eyes locked.  
"H-hey may I-I ask y-you a fav-or?" he was shivering.My feet brought me to him,it was definitely not my own action.  
"C-can I-I h-old my arms-s a-a-around y-you?" My feet would have walked closer to him if I gave my permission, but I didn't so I was standing still and just stared at him. He asked me to do what? He's my sister's boyfriend,he wouldn't- "S-s-sakura y-yes o-o-or n-no? I'm-m v-v-very co-old" Silly me,of course he wouldn't cheat on her.

"U-uh ok fine." He slowly trembled in a elegant way to me, how can you tremble elegantly? I don't know but he seemed to pull it off. I didn't expect that he would lay his arms around me, so when he did I froze. I was in shock and it really didn't help when he rest his chin on his arms for rest or something.He was so close to my face,it felt so weird.  
"T-thank you,I feel a little warmer." I looked up seeing him smiling at me.Really smiling, I had a warm feeling then.That kind of warmth felt very different than the warmth from a blanket. Despite the fact that my thoughts and I wished to stay like this forever,feeling this warmth.I forced myself to walk.

I really don't want to say this, but I need to,for my sister."Uhm,do think you've got enough warmth so you can let me go?" I could feel his arms holding me tighter.  
"You don't want your sister to yell at you if I catch a fever,right?" huh?  
"Wh-wha- how do you know?!" I shake his arms off my shoulders and look at him.He gives me another handsome smile and pats my head.  
"Walk,just walk." I grumble when he, once again, layed his arms around me.

The silence took over again,no word was said. People around us looked at us and whispered things like, "What a cute couple." and "I wonder what they did." while pointing at his clothes.I tried to ignore the last one,I didn't do anything to him or him to me! But I am curious as to why his clothes are in this condition.I made a start "Ano,why weren't you with Itachi?" I made eye contact and looked at him with a question-face.He blinked and blushed at me or maybe it's just because of the cold. "He.." he stopped and broke the eye contact between us before he was going to continue. "He threw my baggage outside." Ahah and now slowly ask him about his clothes. "Oh! Then..what happened with your clothes?"

I think I couldn't feel my face anymore because usually I would blush,come on,you're not going to ask someone about their clothes that are almost not there? This time I didn't feel anything. "These clothes? Well these clothes are the best pair I've got right now.The rest are ripped to pieces." I'm still not satisfied. "And why were your other clothes ripped into pieces?" He muttered something under his breath. "What?" he still didn't want to face me.

"The damn fangirls!" Fangirls?! I giggled,placed a hand on my mouth trying not to laugh but it didn't work.I laughed,without fighting against it. "Hey,it's not funny!" I tried to stop and covered my mouth with my hands once again. He looked annoyed with me and I stopped with the laughing. "Sorry,but it's so funny!" Ah,still the annoyed look,I look up and touched his cheeks with both of my hands. "Aw come on!" We had stopped walking,when we started to again, it began to snow,beautiful white crystal flakes.

**'Blossom Sakura' logged in.**

**Weapons rocks: Heeeey! So how does this Sasuke guy look?**

**Miss Ino : SPILL!!**

**Blossom Sakura : Wow,relax**

**'Dark Uchiha' signed in.**

**Doggy boy : Are you going to tell us or what?**

**Dark Uchiha : What?**

**Blossom Sakura : SHUT IT!**

**Best thing ever Ramen: About how you look **

**Dark Uchiha : Oh...**

**Weapons rocks: O**

**Miss Ino : M**

**Weapons rocks: G**

**Take a nap : Women are scary...**

**Destiny is doing this : Yeah**

**Butterfly : S-so you're saying that Dark Uchiha is Sasuke?**

**Blow your mind : STOP! Who is this Dark Uchiha and who is this Sasuke?**

**Dark Uchiha : I am**

**Blow your mind : Haha,very funny**

**Take a nap : You know Hitomi?**

**Blow your mind : Yep!**

**Take a nap : Well,Sasuke is her boyfriend and we are chatting with this guy called Dark Uchiha and we are now in a shock cuz we just found out that Sasuke and Dark Uchiha are the same person.**

**Blossom Sakura : Wow...**

**Dark Uchiha : But go on,so Saku,how do I look?**

**Blossom Sakura : ...**

**Destiny is doing this : Nice**

**Doggy boy : Hehe,this is so much fun!**

**Miss Ino : Oh come on tell us!**

**Blossom Sakura : Sasuke,why are you on the cpu? Where is Hitomi?**

**Dark Uchiha : I was checking my junk-mail (Naruto)**

**Best thing ever Ramen: Hey!**

**Blow your mind : Sakura,why are you asking why he's on his cpu? **

**Dark Uchiha : Because I'm at her place...**

**Blow your mind : ...WHY DIDN'T YOU GUYS TELL ME?!**

**Miss Ino : Because you didn't need to know!**

**Take a nap : Honey,don't be that mean to her**

**Miss Ino : It's the truth!**

**Blow your mind : Oh and why wouldn't I need to know,huh?**

**Best thing ever Ramen: Woooh!! Girl fight!**

**Blow your mind : SHUT UP **

**Miss Ino : SHUT UP **

**Dark Uchiha : Ah,G2G later**

**'Dark Uchiha' signed out**

**Best thing ever Ramen: Eh? Why is he going? I mean he just got Sakura, she was about to say how he looks! What would be more important than that?!**

**Blossom Sakura : His date with Hitomi...**

**Weapons rocks: Aww ,but now that he's gone you can tell us how he looks!**

**Butterfly : Yup!**

**Destiny is doing this : Cheh,girls...**

**Weapons rocks: Shut up she's going to tell us! Ignore him...**

**Blossom Sakura : He's good looking...**

**Miss Ino : Geez,Sakura! I'm trying to imagine him! How can I do that with that information?!**

**Blossom Sakura : Argh..ok! He has onyx eyes,raven hair. Which is very cute because he has bangs on the front side and at the back side spiky hair. He has smooth pal skin that's matching with his eyes very...mysterious. Did I mention the habit of the Uchiha brothers? They both SMIRK but Sasuke's smirk is somehow different from Itachi's.**

**Blow your mind : Wow...**

**Butterfly : Aww,how cute!**

**Destiny is doing this : What is so cute?**

**Weapons rocks : Only girls would understand**

**Take a nap : Girl thing...**

**Doggy boy : Tsk,girls talking about boys...**

**Best thing ever Ramen: Whoa,so this is how teme looks...I bet I'm better looking than him!**

**Miss Ino : HECK NO! I can imagine him and he's WAY more good looking then you! He's HOT!**

**Destiny is doing this : Hey Shikamaru you're girlfriend is falling for someone else**

**Take a nap : Nah,don't think so**

**Doggy boy : Dude do you even care your girlfriend just said someone was hot?**

**Take a nap : Words are just words,why would I waste my time worrying sick on the thought my girlfriend would cheat on me if she hasn't even made a move?**

**Weapons rocks: You're really weird...**

**Blossom Sakura : Uhm...can you guys keep this a secret? Please,don't tell him about it..**

**Best thing ever Ramen: What? How Teme looks like?**

**Doggy boy : No duh**

**Butterfly : Sakura,may I ask why we can't tell him?**

**Weapons rocks: Well,I think I would feel very embarrassed when the guy I talked about knew I was telling how good his looks are...**

**Blossom Sakura : E-eh,yeah! That is why!**

**Butterfly : ..Are you sure? I don't really think that is it...**

**Blossom Sakura : Ok fine,it's something else**

**Doggy boy : You lied to us and you don't want him to know?**

**Take a nap : LOL**

**Blossom Sakura : No! It's not that! It's..**

**Miss Ino : GOD,just spill it!**

**Blossom Sakura : On our way to my house Sasuke asked if he could lay his arms around me...**

**Best thing ever Ramen: HE'S CHEATING ON HITOMI! THAT **

**Blossom Sakura : NO! He wasn't ! He barely had clothes on and it was cold,so I said yes. Then I asked him why his clothes were in that condition. **  
**Later he said it was the fault of fangirls.**

**Best thing ever Ramen: Teme has got fangirls? Yeah right!**

**Blossom Sakura : Whatever,anywho. I laughed at that and he didn't seem to like that. I...I then touched his cheek and it began to snow.**

**Butterfly : That's the most romantic thing ever!**

**Blow your mind : And then?!**

"And then..." I rest my chin on the palm of my hand. I sighed as I thought back what happened then.

_-Flashback-_

_  
_We had stopped walking,when we started to again, it began to snow,beautiful white crystal flakes._ I and my eyes couldn't believe it was snowing,it was so sudden._  
_My hands are still touching the smooth and pale skin of my sister's boyfriend,I stare at him. His cheeks were flushed with the cold, and it didn't help that the snow was still falling from the sky. But still,no one can blame the snow. The so pure,Innocent,breath taking,beautiful,soft,mysterious and fluffy snow. _

_"Oi,what are you looking at" Onyx eyes stared back to me.Whoa,now I look at them they remind me of the snow. Pure,Innocent,breath taking,beautiful,soft,mysteriou- 'Wack!' "I asked you something" And COLD,yes I forgot that snow was cold! Just like the cold eyes who are piercing trough me. "Itai! That hurts!" I rubbed the sour spot,on my head._

_"Hn" Was it me or did he really turn cold like snow? "Hey,what's wrong?" It was just a guess something was bothering him but when he looked at the snow that angry I just knew something was wrong._

_"Tell me what's nagging on you and don't tell me that it is nothing." The snow-hater glared at me. "It's none of your concern and why would I tell you?" Hehe,I'm walking a few steps further from you! "If not,I'll not bring you to our home in other words I won't bring you to Hitomi." The boy's ears twitched,with a sigh he surrendered. "Whatever,let's sit somewhere" He didn't take a no from me so he began to walk to a bench further away from us. _

_We sat,but we didn't speak a word. I was sick of it,he's trying to escape it but guess what?! You can't! "Trying to hide it,eh?" I turned my position toward him and I think that the raven boy accepted the fact that he must say it now. His eyes gazed at the snow before he shut them and clenched his fist. He murmured something soft,I couldn't hear what. His anger boiled inside him and I tried to soothe him by rubbing his back with hints of 'you can trust me'. The boy sighed and began "It was the first time I saw her." _

_"Her? Who is her?" I asked it softly so he wouldn't get it the wrong way. "My ex-girlfriend ; Hoa Yura" His eyes sadden at her name. "The first time I saw her was on a hot summer day,the weather was too hot to stay in the house so everyone went to swim at the beach. Everyone except me,I said I would rather sweat the hell out of me then be followed by fangirls." Sasuke chuckled when he saw me rise my eyebrows. "So that was that and suddenly the door bell rang,I opened the door and there she stood. Yura."_

_Sasuke was a bit happy. "She said she had a packet for me that was delivered at her house. I focused on her,she wore a dress with sunflowers. Before I knew it I had asked her to come in and she agreed." I couldn't believe Sasuke was actually telling me this story. "We had a fun time while being in my vacation house,we hasn't known each other yet but that would change soon. I knew it from the bottom from my heart. I had fallen for her at first sight." _

_His dreamy look turned into a sad one. "We spent time with each other,talking,enjoying each other's presence. We soon became boyfriend and girlfriend,my family loved her and her family and friends loved me." His voice is so smooth and romantic when he tells me this story. _  
_"Like every couple,we had fights about the stupidest things ever.First we would apologize to each other after a day and hug each other,whispering 'I am sorry'. But later the fights turned more serious,she said she couldn't stand it that we didn't hang out with each other as we did when we first met. She missed my hugs,kisses,sweet words and all the other things." He squeeze his eyes a little. _

_"But beside that,she was still with me. Or should I say,the old Yura. We made a big fight,about the usual subject. 'You changed Sasuke,you changed. Are you cheating on me?! Why else would you stop kissing and hugging me?' Yura cried,tears kept streaming from her cheeks. I didn't care,I had enough of it thus I walked away,out of her sight. I can still hear her screaming my name,to come back. She even apologized."_

_Sasuke clenched his shirt in his fist. "I hadn't spoke to her for a week. The first 4 days she called me several times but I didn't answer her calls. Then I realized,I had to make it up to her. I first tried to call her but she didn't answer,so I walked to her house. I remember the usual road I took to walk over to Yura was too crowded so I walked through the park. It snowed,I loved the snow. I was enjoying it and almost forgot about Yura until I saw her kissing a guy. My heart shattered in pieces,my mind was going crazy and with out realizing it I walked up to them and punched the guy very hard with my fist. Yura screamed and looked with fear at me. I shout at her,shouting why she was kissing him. We had a fight and she is just kissing a guy." Sasuke ended the last word of the sentence with a whisper. _

_"Yura slapped across my face and told me it was all my fault. She told me that I changed,I changed into a heartless jerk. She missed my lovely self,the Sasuke she fell in love with,who was gone now. Tears were streaming from her face and she barely could talk because of the hiccups but she kept on yelling at me. She tried to help the boy she just kissed up. Her last words before she left me were 'The old Yura would be at your side no matter what and hope for you to change back. But I'm not the old Yura anymore,I'have moved on. I accept the fact that my lovely Sasuke is gone. The Sasuke standing in front of me is a heartless jerk. The Sasuke who's standing in front of me is like the snow. At first sight it's beautiful but later It's cold and makes people suffer from it! It was all my fault,I had changed." _

_Sasuke hides his handsome face in his hands. I pity him and I hug him,I was shocked at my own actions ,but I didn't regret it. He needed support now. It took a while before he was calm. "Every time I talk about it or even think about it I become sad. Sad because of a girl who already moved on. Couple of days later by 'accident' a girl was sitting next to me. She looked with concern at me,she asked me what was wrong. I didn't respond,she was a bit of angry but it quickly cooled down when she saw my face. My sad face,the girl took me in her arms and comforted me. I wanted Yura,only Yura so I jerked away. It was a stupid move because I needed someone to comfort me,I thought she would walk away angry but no. The girl who was also very pretty smiled at me and talked to me for a while. That girl..her name...her name is ; Haruno Hitomi" Wow, with out knowing it a tear fell down. It was followed by more._

_I think he felt the wet drips on his arm,he gently took my arm away and looked at me. He tried to smile,to comfort me but it didn't really worked. He,actually,was sad too. He thought about his memories of Yura. "Hey,are you crying?" I shamed myself. He was the one who should cry now! It was his story after all and I was the one who's duty was to support him,not the other way round! "N-no! It's just...well I...ok,I was crying. It's such a sad story,now I understand why you don't like.." I stopped before I would made him cry._

_He completed my sentence "Why I don't like snow. That's also the reason why I'm being a very caring boyfriend and I am much better. Although,this story still makes me sad. I think time will let me get over it." Time...TIME! "S-Sasuke! We need to hurry up!" My tears still didn't stop and I told myself to hold it in. Sasuke took my hand "It's alright to cry" he smiled at me. His smile was a real smile now. And so we walked to my house,Sasuke and I have a better bond with each other now. _

_-Flashback-_

My heart skip a beat and I rested my face on the bureau. Oh wait I still need to answer back...wait,you know what? The heck with it,they don't need to know. It's Sasuke's private story,when he took my hand I could feel something. I don't know what it was a good feeling. With that I signed off and lieed on my bed,hmmm...  
"I'm glad I met you.." Someone was standing at the door and heard what I was saying "You're glad to meet who?"

* * *

**Euhm,this place was suppose to be for my Beta but I think she forgot to PM me with what she wanted to tell...well I can tell you she's so nice and sweet :D**

**Anywho..MWAHAHA I'M SO EVIL!! CLIFF HANGER!! MWAHAHAHAHA!! Sorry folks but if I want you to stay tuned I've got to do this sort things...  
To be honest,I HATE cliff hangers when I'm reading a story..and maybe a lot of you do too,hehe PLEASE DON'T KILL ME T.T **

**We will see you next time and reviews are LOVED ;D**


	15. Author note and surprise

**_ATTENTION! READ THIS! __GOSH, READ IT, PLEASE! T.T

* * *

_**

Hehe, this is not a chapter...SOWY! 

**Don't hate me! I always found it kind of mean when people post up this kind of note instead of a chapter, It's because I'm always happy when people posted up a new chapter, and then when I find out it's just an author note I would be sad.**

**I'm not stopping my story (Shame on me, making all of you scared with my talk...sorry again!) But I'll not update soon a new chapter soon. Check my profile out for more details :)**

Like I said 'I would get happy and look forward to the new chapter and then when I find out it's just an author note I would be sad' I already hate myself for this stupid note  
SO  
I wrote an -cough-cute-cough- one-shot (about Sasuke X Sakura, OF COURSE) so that this wouldn't just be a stupid note that would make you sad!

BUT, please be kind.  
It's just a ,long, drabble so I didn't sent it to my beta for a check-up. I would just bother her.  
**So it's full of grammar and spelling mistakes..  
Love you Raina Darlig:D**

Do you think I should post this up like an one-shot? Or should I just keep this here, in the 'Chatbox love?' serie?

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto or the song. 

* * *

_** Let it snow**_

* * *

"If that would really happen, I bet it will snow tomorrow."

"But it can't, it's not even winter."

"Yes, that's why I would bet it will snow tomorrow, because both will not happen!"

"You don't really believe it will happen, do you?"

"Nope! I don't believe it."

"So you mean that it will not snow tomorrow and we will not be a couple?"

"Yep! That's what I said."

"That hurts."

"Very funny, Sasuke."

The pink haired girl grabbed her shirt tight, she didn't lied to him when she said that they would not be a couple.

It was not like she didn't wanted to, no, she was the one who desired the most.

It was because of him that it would never happen, he didn't liked her like she liked him.

She liked him a lot, maybe she didn't 'liked' him but 'loved' him.

"No, for real, I think I've cut myself with paper."

"Haha! But what are you doing with paper that caused you to cut yourself?"

"Don't change the subject."

"Fine…"

It wasn't something the girl, named Sakura, wanted to talk about.

Sure it would have been a big subject with her friends, because it was fun to fantasize about it and think it would come true,  
but with him it would only hurt.

He was a real thing and not just a random fantasize.

"Why don't you believe the fact that it could actually happen?"

"Because it's spring."

"Yes, so what?"

"Where are you trying to get this conversation at?"

"Let's say if it will snow tomorrow we will be a couple, ok?"

Her eyes widened, what did this supposed to mean?!

Was he trying to say that they really never could be a couple?

And why would he want to say that?

It was not like she had dropped hints she liked him and he was getting things straight now, right?

"W-what are you saying?"

"I said that if it would snow tomorrow we're going to be a-"

"Yes, I heard that but why?"

"You'll see, just look out the window to see if it snows tomorrow."

"But-"

"Just do as I say."

"Err, ok…"

"Catch you later."

"No wait!"

"Peep….peep…"

Her best friend hung up, she was still confused.

This was one of the most strangest talk they've ever got.

Did he wanted to break her heart?

_'__Just look out the__ window to see if it snows, tomorrow.'_

It made her stomach feel strange, she wasn't sure so she turned her television on to watch the weather news.

She felt slight disappointed if her statement was confirmed, no snow.

The only thing she could do was sleep and see what is waiting for her.

_The next morning._

Blink, blink, blink.

There she lay, on her fluffy bed with plushies, staring out of the glass door from the balcony.

Nothing, no snow.

It was hopeless, she knew it wouldn't snow if she kept on blinking.

Last night she was sleepless, it was even a hard job to sleep till six in the morning.

Not knowing what to do she stood up, stretching out and rubbing her eyes, she walked towards her balcony.

It wasn't cold, it was just fine.

A fine breeze, not too cold.

It would be a shame if it was snowing now, at this beautiful spring day.

But that was what Sakura wanted the most now.

Snow.

A little smile formed on her lips if a certain song crosses her mind.

_'Let it snow, let is snow, let it…snow?'_

She couldn't believe it, it was snowing!

Or something that looked like snow.

_'paper?'_

In a flash something, or rather someone, jumped off the roof and landed on the balcony.

"Who are you and what were you doing on my roof? It's dangerous! Huh, Sasuke? What's that box you're holding?"

She placed her hands on her hips, waiting for answers but instead of that he grabbed her in a warm embrace, dropping the box.

"You're changing subject again."

Her eyes widened as he whispered in her ears.

She spoke soft back.

"Sasuke…you owe me an explanation."

"I said that if it would snow we would become a couple."

"Y-you mean…"

"Yes, it snowed."

She giggled warm and he looked at her, wanted to know the reason that caused her sudden giggle.

"It snowed paper pieces!"

"Hey, I didn't say it would actually snow _snow_."

"Hihi, it doesn't matters. It's the thought that counts."

"There, something that I love about you."

She blushed and looked down to hide it, however, it failed.

He saw it and smirked like he could.

"So what do you say? Do you want to become a couple with me?"

Her eyes sparkled and nodded shy, her dream came true!

He did liked her in the way she liked him!

She loved him.

"I would love to!"

He gave her one of his rare smiles before pulling her into a long, tender and soft kiss.

The paper snow wasn't really romantic but it was the thought that count.

Sasuke even tried to convince Sakura that he tried to make heart-formed pieces paper, which failed with a giggle from and a 'silly' from her.

All the romance could come later.

In their future,

_Together_.

* * *

**Whoa! That was kind of cheesy :P hehe...Once again, don't hate me and be kind T.T**

**I would like to hear your thoughts about this drabble/one-shot.**

**It took all my joy but it's worth it:D**

**I hope to see you all later, take care! **


End file.
